Not Your Average Hero
by originalrippers
Summary: AU/AH Caroline Forbes has started her third year of college at NYU with her best friends once again. She has avoided her dark past for three years now, but when Klaus Mikaelson transfers to NYU and suddenly has an interest in Caroline, will she be reminded of her past once again?Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: NYU

**AN: Hey Guys! So this is my first real story! I've had the idea in my head for a while and I've been making a few chapters to see if I could actually keep up and make a storyline and I have so far. And I don't know if I'l have a schedule to update, but I know it will be soon. But for now... ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"College once again!" said Caroline Forbes to her best friends and room mates Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet as they entered the NYU dorms for their third year of college.

"I know right. Soooo excited" said Elena sarcastically. Bonnie chuckled at their 'enthusiastic' comments.

"Well c'mon. Lets get to our dorm. We have to meet Stefan after we settle in." Bonnie said grabbing her bags and boxes.

"I call top bunk!" Elena screamed.

"I want bottom bunk. So that leaves Caroline with the single bed."

"I'm completely ok with that. Those beds are heaven." Caroline said then giggled as she walked off with Bonnie and Elena.

 **XX**

"Niklaus. Please do not forget what we talked about." Elijah Mikaelson said to his brother as he closed the trunk of his car and walked towards the front of the car.

"Yes I know _father."_ said Klaus picking up his bags.

"Niklaus, I am serious, our siblings and I are all concerned about you. Going around and sleeping around with random women is not safe nor correct. It just makes you seen as if you think women are objects. Which they are not."

"I know, I know Elijah. I must not have anymore fun. 'I am too old for this.' You and the rest of our siblings just don't want me to have any fun anymore." Klaus said jokingly.

"Very well, think what you want. Goodbye Niklaus. I will see you soon. And DO NOT forget about what I said."

Klaus just turned away from his older brother and waved while he was walking and into the NYU offices to get his dorm room number.

 **XX**

"Finally done. Good job girls!" said Caroline after they finished decorating their dorm room. Normally, Bonnie and Elena wouldn't fix the _entire_ room on their first day _,_ but Caroline is a control freak so they did it for her as they did every year.

"Knock, Knock." said a voice outside their door. When all three girls turned around they saw their childhood friend since high school, Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan! I thought we were gonna go to your dorm when we were done here." The blonde haired girl said to her best friend as she walked up to hug him. The other two girls followed her doing the same gesture.

"Well, that was the plan, but my roommates haven't made it to our room yet, so I postponed fixing everything. Sorry Care," Stefan said looking at Caroline and the room was filled with laughter because of Caroline's neatness and need of everything being perfect. But she knew her friends were saying it in a joking matter, as they always did, he joined them laughing.

"So, Stefan. How was Mystic Falls?" asked Elena walking over to the small armchair and putting her head and legs on each of the arm rest.

"It was good, and yes, I saw all of your families. Elena, Jeremy is perfectly ok with Jenna and he said he wants to come here next year, although I think he'll change his mind. Bonnie, your dad is looking great and said he's not feeling lonely at all. And Caroline, your mom is fine. Still overloading on work as always." the green-eyed man said confidently.

The girls were dumbfounded. Stefan knew exactly what they wanted to hear from Mystic Falls and they loved that he took his own time to check on their family when they couldn't. Thats why they all love him.

"Great! And not that I care because I don't, but how's Damon?" asked the brunette and quickly regretted it, so covered her mouth and the Stefan and Bonnie looked at Caroline.

Caroline's smile quickly faded and she walked to her bed playing with one of her pillows.

"He's- um- he's fine. Damon being… I'm sorry I cant talk about him with Caroline in the room. I think its-"

"No, No. Its fine, Stef. Damon is and always will be your brother. Your not gonna stop talking to him because of me and thats completely fine." Caroline said trying not to make her friends feel pity for her. She hated that pity look. That was one of the reasons she couldn't wait to leave Mystic Falls; because everyone always pitied her poor choices and didn't care to hide it. Even her mom pitied her. Caroline was bought back to reality by Stefan talking again.

"I know but he hurt you. Bad. And he may be my brother but what he did was horrible and I don't have to talk about him with you. It makes both you _and_ me uncomfortable. So please let us talk about anything else but him." Stefan said sitting next to Caroline on her bed.

"Stef, do you know who are your roommates yet?" Bonnie asked trying to change the subject like Stefan wanted

"No. All I know is the I'm gonna be living with two guys. Oh and that I'm getting the top bunk." The girls just chuckled.

"My kinda guy!" Elena said laughing.

 **XX**

Klaus walked inside his dorm room and found a bag and luggage. _Great I have roommates. And they aren't even here but leave their luggage._ He thought to himself. He wondered how would his roommate be. A nerd? A jock? A jerk? Well he was gonna be the jerk of the room to be completely honest.

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. There was a tall brown skin guy. A _familiar_ tall brown skin guy. "Ah. Marcel Gerard. Long time no see my friend." Klaus said with a smile.

"Klaus! My man. Its been long. And I'm surprised to see you here. I don't mean New York. I mean college it doesn't seem like your type of place. Still trying to become an artist I suppose?"

"Your assumption is correct. How about you, Marcel? In our last encounter, we were in New Orleans having amazing fun with amazing girls." Klaus did his usual smirk thinking about those two marvelous weeks in New Orleans.

Marcel smiled "Yeah, well I wanted to continue college, just not in NOLA. Its way to crazy there to study, but I don't want something quiet either. So the Big Apple seemed like the perfect place to go."

The sound of a knob twisting made the two stop talking and they both looked at the door. Klaus saw a green eyed- blonde haired guy. This guy was familiar to Klaus as well.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know- Klaus?" Stefan said completely surprised to see someone he knew. The only people he expected to know that were close are Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Stefan! Old friend. Your our room mate?" Klaus said also surprised. To have one of his old best friends as a roommate was one thing, but having _two_ best friends basically both brothers, as his roommates was completely another.

"Yeah. This is a pleasant surprise. Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said looking at Marcel.

"Marcel Gerard. How do you know Klaus?" Marcel asked nicely.

"We met in Chicago. Partied very hard."

"I know the feeling" Marcel then laughed.

Klaus got behind both guys and patted their backs while smirking. "Gentlemen, this year is going to be better than I thought it would be."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter! Follow, Favorite, and Review the story! Well until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Asking

**A/N: Hey Guys! I've had a lot of favorites and follows from the first chapter and I really appreciate it. So I've decided to post a new chapter every Friday and I'll try very hard not to forget. So yeah, just wanted you guys to know! So without further a due... ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"I hate that we don't have any of the same classes all together. I mean yeah I have class with Care and with you Elena, and you have one with me and Care and Care has one with me and you but its really not gonna be the same." Bonnie said very angry while walking with her best friends to their dorm. The girls jut got their class information and to say Bonnie was disappointed was an understatement. This is the second day of the semester and nobody gets classes until tomorrow. The school gives everyone three days to prepare their room and meet their roommates.

"Bon, it'll be fine. We do live together after all." Elena said in a laughing matter.

"Yeah Bonnie. I mean, yeah, it sucks but that means we can meet new people. I love you guys, don't get me wrong, but we can't be reserved to just us three and Stefan."

"Completely Agree. And we can meet _new guys!"_ Elena squealed.

"That I can agree on. I need to get over Jeremy. Elena, you need to get back with together with Stefan. And Caroline. 3 words for you. _Get. Over. Damon_. And I know he really hurt you, we were there and it completely broke us, but its been 3 years. You need to get back in the game." Bonnie said confidently to her best friends.

"I don't-" said Caroline but was quickly interrupted by her best friend.

"Yes, you do wanna get back into the game. We are getting you a date and ASAP. Oh look, theres a dance next week and we are definitely going **single.** We are all in need of dates." Elena said while taking a flier that was in one of the walls.

"You know what. I'm leaving you two to talk boy crazy and go to Stefan's." Caroline said while walking away from her insane best friends.

 **XX**

"So, you lived in Mystic Falls with your brother and you came here with your three best friends that are girls?" Marcel asked Stefan

"Yup and met Klaus in Chicago and we bonded like brothers." Stefan said as he patted Klaus's back as he went to their mini fridge and got a water bottle.

"And you haven't slept with _either_ of those girls? Like at all?" Marcel said in disbelief completely ignoring the fact of how Klaus and Stefan met.

"Stefan here is a gentlemen. That is one thing I know he would never do." Klaus said confidently.

"Well… I am best friends with my ex girlfriend. So you could say that I have."

"Doesn't really count but what's her name?" said Marcel.

"Her name's Elena, I think I mentioned her once or twice to Klaus."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Elena Gilbert. I remember the name appearing many-" Klaus was interrupted by a knock. All three guys looked over to the door.

"Stefan? You there?" It was a young female voice. One that Klaus nor Marcel ever heard before.

"Come in, Care." Stefan yelled out.

The door opened and there was a young girl. A beautiful young girl. Blonde hair, green eyes, good height, long legs. She was absolutely perfect. Klaus has never seen anyone so beautiful in all his years. But for some reason, he doesn't want her to be his normal one night stand; he doesn't know if thats a good or bad thing. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he's 'not allowed'.

"Oh, sorry Stef, I didn't know your roommates got here. We can talk later. I just-"

"Don't worry. Its ok." Stefan said. Then he looked over to his roommates.

"Care, this is Marcel and Klaus. Guys, this is my best friend Caroline."

Caroline gave them both a friendly smile and shook their hand. She looked over to Marcel, then lingered into Klaus a little longer than she should've. She immediately thought he was hot, and he was. He had a good height, blue eyes, and blonde hair; she really hoped that he was single, but quickly took her mind out of that. Even if it _was_ three years ago, she's still really hurt because of Stefan's brother. She never says his name in her head. She hates remembering that terrible mistake.

"Well, what did you need Care?" Stefan asked quickly after he noticed Caroline's lingering stop.

"Well, Elena and Bonnie were talking about needing to start dating again. And they mentioned stuff about Damon and how I need to date again and about this party and I really didn't want to hear them talk about it again, so I left and-"

"Care?" Stefan interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Your ranting."

"Oh. Right sorry." The blonde apologized to Klaus and Marcel. Even though she didn't know them, she didn't wanna seem completely insane.

"You know what Stef. Your busy. I'll just walk around campus and get fresh air to clear my mind. Maybe even look for my classes. Call me later. Ok? Bye Stef. Nice to meet you two." Caroline said as she walked out the dorm room without giving Stefan time to let her stay.

"I suppose Damon is an ex boyfriend who broke her heart?" Marcel said interrupting the silence.

"You could say that." Stefan said sadly.

 **XX**

A few days have past since Caroline met Stefan's roommates and everyone started classes. With Caroline as a drama major, she was told that she has to audition for at least one play each semester, and since she has a minor in psychology; she has to pick one person and analyze them throughout the semester and if she wanted she could analyze that person the whole year.. She's also taking a photography class for fun and she has to make a book with pictures taken by her. But not random pictures, she has to take them with meaning, and that book is thirty percent of her grade.

Caroline is under a tree writing in her computer when she sees that someone is blocking her sunlight. Caroline looked up and saw her guy best friend.

"Hey Care. What are you doing under a tree?" Stefan asked while sitting down next to her. "Hey Stef. And Elena and Bon are picking clothes for the party. And since I don't really wanna go, I'm not with them. They are driving me _insane_."

"That must suck."

"It does… OMG I have an awesome idea! Stefan how would you like to come to the party with me?"

"Nope" The green eyed man said without hesitating. "Oh come on! Why not?"

"Because I don't like party's and I'm not invited."

"There were flyers all around. I'm pretty sure everyone is invited." Caroline said pleading her best friend. Then she looked away from Stefan and saw Klaus walking with his messenger bag in hand and another great idea popped into her head.

"Stef, are you close with Klaus?" Caroline said immediately.

"Yeah. We met a few years ago and became good-"The blondes best friend was interrupted.

"Great. KLAUS!" Caroline shouted and waved her hands around for her to be seen and motioned for him to come over to her. He looked her direction and walked towards her. Don't blame her! Stefan _did_ say they met before. They should bond more if they're gonna live together for a year. And maybe _she_ can get to know him, even if she's not ready to date.

"Caroline. Stefan." He said greeting them. _God! He had an accent. Can he get any hotter?_ Caroline thought.

"Hey. So theres this party tomorrow and Stefan doesn't really want to go. So I thought you and Marcel could convince him and maybe go with him?"

"Of course, love. I would be happy to attend the party and to convince dull Stefan." Caroline laughed at his nickname.

"Stefan can be dull at times." She said smiling.

"Alright. We get it. I can get dull. Now Klaus is going to try to convince me to come and even if I don't go, he's gonna go with Marcel anyways." Stefan said while getting up. "Care. I'll see you later. Klaus see you man." Klaus and Caroline looked at Stefan leave and Caroline was putting her stuff away and got up as well.

"I guess I should get going. My friends are gonna get mad at me for running away from them. See you tomorrow." Caroline said while turning around and walking into her dorm building and soon after Klaus did the same.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Klaus and Caroline meet at last! Next chapter will be the party and they'll be interacting a lot more! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Oh and do you guys think my chapters are short? If you do then please let me know! Anyways favorite, follow and review. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**A/N: Hey guys! Its Friday, so new chapter! This chapter is longer than my first two and you'll why in the end. Its almost 2,000 words so I'm really proud. Someone reviewed and said they want a Caroline and Katherine** **friendship and all I have to say is... WAIT AND SEE. Thats it for now. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear" said Elena as she was looking at her closet. The party was 4 hours away. But Elena and the girls had to pick their clothes, shave their legs, shower, and smell good. Elena was trying to impress Stefan, Bonnie was trying t impress anyone cute and polite, and Caroline wasn't trying to impress anyone or so she says.

"Relax Lena. Thats what we're here for." Bonnie said. An hour later. Bonnie found jeans and a red tight shirt that shows Elena's curves and some cleavage; Caroline found a skirt and a black tank top for Bonnie and Elena found shorts and a turquoise shirt thats lose but also shows some cleavage for Caroline. All three girls had open toe shoes with a little heal.

After they all showered and shaved, they changed and put on creme, makeup, and perfume. They all looked in the mirror and said in unison "We look good!" and laughed.

"You two have your purses?" Caroline asked picking her phone and purse up.

"Yup." "Yeah"

"Great. Lets go"

 **XX**

"Klaus, Stefan! Are you two ready?" Marcel asked getting annoyed at the amount of times the two were taking. Klaus got out of his art class late trying to finish his assignment, so he had barely 30 minutes to shower and change and Stefan was taking 30 minutes just for his hair.

"Alright mate. I'm done." Klaus said while getting out of the bathroom while drying his wet hair with his towel. He had a black henley on, jeans, dress shoes, and his typical necklaces dangling around his neck. Marcel and Stefan had something slightly similar. The only difference was that Marcel had a white polo shirt and Stefan had a dark blue t-shirt.

"Wow. Thirty minutes? I barely needed an hour and a half."

"Two things, mate. High school and share your bathroom with Kol will allow you to get ready in fifteen minutes. I was lucky to get thirty today. Stefan are you bloody done?"

"Yeah, yeah. All done. This hero hair doesn't fix itself you know." Stefan said getting out of the bathroom and walking out of the dorm room.

 **XX**

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena got to the party in fifteen minutes. Once they got there, Bonnie and Elena were grabbed and started dancing. Caroline went to look for a bottle of water. She went to the kitchen and went back towards the dance floor. As she was walking, she bumped into a strong pair of arms. They were Klaus' strong pair of arms.

"Hello Love." Klaus said with a smile, showing his dimples. Neither of them could understand what the other was saying, so they tried to read their lips.

"Hey Klaus. Glad you came, did you convince Stefan?"

"Caroline, I can not understand what you are saying." Klaus said very confused as to what she was saying.

"What? I- I can't hear you." Caroline yelled.

"We should go outside."

"Huh?" Caroline said confusedly over the blasting music. Klaus grabbed her arm gently and took her outside the party.

"Much better. You were saying?" Caroline said laughing

"It took time to convince Stefan, but he did come."

"Good. Thanks for that. I just care about him and worry that he doesn't have fun. So, how do you know Stefan. He told me that you two met a few years ago."

"We met in a party in Chicago. Surprisingly now were roommates with my other friend Marcel which I met in New Orleans." Klaus said leaning over the wall.

"How long have you known Stefan?" Klaus asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Five years. Since junior year of high school. We met in Mystic Falls, where I'm from. He dated one of my best friends and we became best friends instantly."

"You're from Mystic Falls? Heard its a quiet town." Klaus said curiously.

"Yeah. It is. And everyone knows everyone, so it makes it life there soooo much better." She said exaggerating in the end.

"I take it you've had a bad past there?"

"You could say that. Well enough about me. I'm guessing your from the UK?"

"Uh, yeah. Im from England. Lived there until I was 18 and moved here for college."

"Moved right after became of age? Guessing you had a bad past there… Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that, I swear. It's just that I'm a psychology major and I've had a few classes and everything you think, you write or say out loud and ugh. I'm so embarrassed right now." Caroline rambled.

Klaus laughed "It's quite alright love. I will admit, I did have a bad past in England. But my siblings helped me through it."

Caroline could tell he was trying to change the subject, she can also tell that he was uncomfortable talking about his old home but was actually curious about him.

"You have siblings? Cool. I've always wanted an older brother and younger sister. How many do you have?" Caroline asked

"I will guarantee you, having siblings is definitely not 'cool' it is a complete nightmare. And I have five. We are a total of six." Caroline's mouth opened after he said five.

"You-You have _five_ siblings?I don't think I would've survived sharing a bathroom and my personal space."

"A bathroom to myself and personal space would be a dream come true. I'm honestly lucky to share a bathroom with _only_ Stefan and Marcel." Caroline laughed and that made Klaus smile. Klaus instantly thought that he loved the sound of her laughing and wanted to hear that beautiful laugh all the time and it made him feel even better that _he_ caused that.

"If you don't mind me asking, are they all older?"

"Two are older and the other three are younger than I am. There is Finn the oldest just turned 30. Elijah is now 28, I am 23, Kol and Rebekah are both 19; they are twins and Henrik is the youngest and he is 14."

"Wow. Are they annoying?"

"Yes each in their own way. Although Henrik can be well behaved, or so he is with me."

Caroline laughed "I'm guessing he's your favorite?"

"Yes. Him and Rebekah." He said smiling thinking about Henrik. He hasn't seen him in 2 years, but talks to him every day. That is the highlight of his day.

They were interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing. She picked it up and said a few ' _yeahs'_ and _'sure'._ After a minute, she hung up.

"That was Bonnie, she's looking for me. We should go inside."

They decided to talk again later and walked inside. Caroline and Klaus were quickly divided as Klaus was pulled by Marcel and Caroline by Elena.

"Dude, where have you been?" Marcel asked concerned.

"Outside. I was just talking."

"With a girl?" Marcel asked smirking.

Klaus chuckled and looked away to think. He felt different. He just had a conversation about his personal life and hers with a very beautiful girl and didn't want to take her to his bed. That is something he doesn't do. He finds a girl, flirts, sleeps with them, and never sees them again. That was it. But with Caroline, Klaus completely forgot about his playboy ways and thought about having an actual relationship. Damn!That girl was changing him.

 **XX**

"Care! Where have you been?" Asked Elena while she sat down next to Stefan and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you two back together? Are they back together?" Caroline asked Bonnie excitedly completely ignoring the question.

"They're back together." Bonnie said calmly waiting for Caroline to scream. It took half a second for Bonnie to finish her sentence when Caroline squealed.

"Yes! I knew it. Selena is back again!"

"Stelena?" Stefan asked confused.

"She made that name for us yesterday. But don't change the subject, Forbes. Where were you?" Elena said.

"I was outside, talking with Klaus."

"Klaus? Hm" Stefan said jokingly. Caroline just looked away. She just did something that she hasn't done in three years. She opened up with a guy. Caroline doesn't do that. She barely even interacts with guys after _him._ But with Klaus, she completely forgot about Damon and felt like she could have an actual relationship. Damn! That guy was changing her.

 **XX**

A few hours later, the party ended and Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan, and Marcel all decided to leave together since their dorms were all the same way. Elena was a bit drunk since a guy put some vodka in the punch and was got kicked out and Elena couldn't walk straight, so Stefan decided to carry her.

"Stef, are you sure your ok with carrying Elena?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Yes Care, I'm sure." Stefan said smiling.

"Don't worry over Stefan, love. He's a strong lad." Caroline smiled at him and looked at Bonnie and Marcel. They were very deep into conversation. Bonnie was disappointed she didn't meet a guy at the party. But on their walk home, Marcel made her feel better.

Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by Klaus talking to her again. "I can see you care about your friends. You worry a lot about Stefan and you've meet him years ago, if you met your other friends longer, I can only imagine how protective about them."

"Yeah. My friends are very important to me. Its only because my family wasn't really there… for me. I should stop talking about me so much." Klaus was confused about her comment, but he brushed it off. They finally got to the girls dorm room.

"Care, I'm gonna go say help Stefan put Elena in her bed. You ok here?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

"Well I'm heading to our dorm. I'll leave you two alone. Night Caroline. Goodnight Bonnie, it was nice meeting and I hope to see you again."

"Goodnight Marcel. Night Klaus." Klaus smiled at Bonnie and she went into the room.

"Caroline, um- Would you- um like to go out- with me?" Klaus asked nervously. After he let her go at the party, he was thinking a lot about her. He tried not to by talking to his friends, drinking, even talking to other girls but all he saw in all those girls were her pretty blonde locks and beautiful green eyes. Thats when he accepted that he liked Caroline. Klaus Mikaelson actually likes a girl- no a women.

Caroline was surprised by his question. She was really excited but quickly frowned. She instantly remembered Damon and how badly he treated her and especially how everyone in Mystic Falls pitied her. She didn't want that in college. How even her mom pitied her. The only ones that actually supported her were Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and her dad who came from LA to support her with his partner Steven. She made a life for herself and she wasn't trying to ruin it all over again.

"Klaus, I-um. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now. And its not you really, it really isn't, its just that my not so-recent relationship ended horribly. And I don't really want to go through that pain again. I hope you can understand." She didn't want to see him hurt so she said goodnight and walked into her room.

 **XX**

Caroline walked into her dorm room and saw Stefan sitting in Elena's bed.

"Where's Elena and Bonnie?"

"Bathroom. Bon is changing Lena into her PJ's. So what did you talk about with Klaus?"

Caroline breathed loudly. "He asked me out."

"And by your loud breath, I'm guessing you said no?"

"You guessed correct."

"Care."

"What? You know that Damon really hurt me…"

"Three fucking years ago Caroline. You **have** to get over him. And I get it, I really do. But in order for you to move on from that dick of my brother, you have to start dating again. And I'm not saying that you have to do it with Klaus because I know him but with you he's different. Even if you've only met him twice. But this isn't about Klaus, its about you. All I'm saying is 3 words. Get over Damon. He's a dick and you've always deserved way better than him."

Caroline was honestly a little scared. Stefan _never_ cursed or screamed. At least not to Caroline. "Care, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes Stefan you did." Caroline said looking down at the floor. She honestly wasn't hurt by what he said but _how_ he said it.

"Care, I'm just gonna go. Tell Elena that I'll call her tomorrow. Night Care." He said walking out.

"Goodnight Stefan." She said whispering.

* * *

 **A/N: So... don't hate me... I really enjoyed writing the Karoline bonding in the party. And yes, in this story Henrik is alive. I feel like Klaus was really fond of him so, why not have him alive. But I truly am sorry about th Steroline fight but I'm doing this for a reason. Anyways favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: What To Say?

**A/N: Hey guys! I am truly sorry I'm a day late. I'm in summer camp and I went to a waterpark, so I was really tired and went to sleep early forgetting about posting a new chapter. But I'm posting one now so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

It's been a weeks since the party and Caroline hasn't talked to Stefan. She wants to, she just doesn't know _how._ Elena told her that Stefan feels really bad for how he talked to her, he also doesn't know how to approach her or what to say. Stefan doesn't really believe in apologies when it comes to arguing about bug things. He thinks that people should do something to prove they're sorry, not just say it. It's also been a week since she's talked to Klaus. In all honesty, she sort of liked him, she just feels like she's not ready for a relationship just yet.

Caroline was on her way to drama class when she was bumped by Marcel and her books went flying.

"Oh, Caroline! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said picking up her books and handing them to her.

"It's ok Marcel. Where are you headed thats got you all distracted?"

"Drama class. I'm majoring in that and computer science and I've heard the teachers a total dick."

"No way! Me too. Well not the computer science, I'm majoring in drama and minoring in psychology. But computer science sounds really cool. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, its pretty interesting. Do you wanna walk together to class?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Caroline. Is Stefan ok?" Marcel asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Why do ask?" Caroline said suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Because he's been looking depressed and I don't really know him that well, so I didn't want to seem nosy."

"Well- um- we haven't really talked."

"Oh, Ok." They finally got to class and sat down. A few minutes later, the drama teacher got there and immediately started talking about method acting.

 **XX**

"Stefan, ahh, stop."Bonnie heard Elena say laughing while Stefan ticked her as she went into their room.

"You two are so cute!" Stefan stopped at the sound of their best friend.

"Hey Bon."

"Hey Bonnie. Have you seen Caroline, I though her class ended like 15 minutes ago." Elena asked.

"She texted me to say that she was gonna walk around campus."

"Why?" Stefan asked curiously. He couldn't help but think she was still mad at him. They never fought, so this was very new to Stefan.

"She has to take a meaningful picture for her photography class which is due tomorrow and she has no idea what to take it of." Bonnie said.

"She can take one of us, we are her best friends." Elena told Bonnie.

"Nope, her teacher said no friends or family. She wants them to take a picture of a place.

"That sucks." Stefan said.

"Yeah, it does. Have you talked to her though?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No… I was planning on doing it when I came but she's not here and I still don't know what to do."

"You'll figure something out Stef, You always do." Elena said rubbing her boyfriends back.

"I hope so. I have to go to my room, my class starts in 30 minutes and I have to walk a lot."

He kissed Elena's check and left.

 **XX**

Klaus just got out of his art class and was taking a small walk when he bumped into someone.

"Seriously, whats with me today! Sorry…" It was Caroline's voice and she sounded very annoyed. She looked up and looked at Klaus apologetically.

"Klaus. Sorry- I… um, Bumped into you."

"Its quite alright, love." Klaus said awkwardly. He hasn't seen her since last weeks party. He was at least hoping to see her in his dorm talking to Stefan, but she hasn't gone. Maybe she was avoiding him, he thought. He was also thinking about her non-stop. So much he was sketching what was going to be a lake with many trees and bushes, came out to be Caroline at the party. He immediately put the sketch in his drawer hoping Stefan wouldn't find it and question him. And even though she rejected him, he was very determined to get her to go out with him.

"Well, I have a picture to take so I'll um- see you around, I guess. Bye Klaus." With that she turned and left him with many questions.

 **XX**

Caroline was walking. To where? She didn't know. All she did was walk to where her feet led her. She looked around and smiled. There were a few trees and bushes and a lot of grass and it looked peaceful and Caroline _loved it._ She sat on the grass and let the sun hit her face. She immediately thought of Mystic Falls when things were _right_ in her life. When she was just a little girl and her mom and dad were still together even though she loves Steven, when she was friends with Elena, Bonnie, _and_ Stefan, when she wasn't hurt by Damon, when she didn't know Klaus and he didn't change her thoughts or believes. This place was nice and peaceful. The she remembered what she was doing. Caroline sighed, got up, took out her camera and snapped a picture. She took out her index cards and starting writing what this place meant to her with a tiny smile on her face.

 **XX**

"I hope Care is ok. She's seemed tense since the party." Bonnie said after she finished typing her essay saying why she chose to be a teaching major.

"Yeah, I mean I know she's sad about Stefan and she feels bad the she denied Klaus and now school. College isn't supposed to this stressful. Its supposed to be fun," Elena said while she put her highlighter down and sat up.

"Speaking of, is it just me or would you totally love her and Klaus together?" Bonnie said excitedly.

"OMG. Yeah, I really thought that was just me. And she's totally thinking about him sometimes."

"Yeah. I think we should get her and him to get together. She's just too stubborn to admit that she likes him."

"Yeah. And I can call Stefan to encourage Klaus to try and persuade her mom. Stef did say he knew Klaus years ago." Elena told Bonnie.

"Alright, Its a plan."

 **XX**

Caroline was walking to her dorm building, when she saw Stefan's building. She decided to stop stressing about _at least_ one thing and finally talk to Stefan. So she walked in, found his dorm and knocked. Stefan opened the door and looked surprised.

"Oh… Care, um- what are you doing here?" She looked over his shoulder and saw that Marcel and Klaus were talking.

"Can we talk? Privately?" He turned around to look at Marcel and Klaus then turned back to Caroline.

"Sure." He closed the door and there was an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry." They both blunted out at the same time.

"You don't have to apologize Care, I was the one who was being a jerk and said those awful things."

"Yeah, but it was me who avoided you for the past week. And I wasn't mad of what you said. Your right I should move on, I just- I don't know how. And to be honest, I don't know what a real relationship is. What if this new guy hurts me like Damon?"

"He won't. I promise you this."

"You cant promise something you have no control over Stef."

"But I will have control over it. Because is he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Aww. Thats sweet. Even though there is no guy."

They hugged and Caroline was the one who pulled away.

"We're good now?"

"Of course we are."

"Good. I have to go to my dorm. I haven't been there since 3 and its almost 9. Bye Stef. Love You!"

"Love you too, Care." With that, Stefan opened his door and went to his room to see Klaus.

"Who was that mate?"

"Caroline, we had a little fight, but we're over it now." Stefan looked at his phone and he saw he got a text from Elena. He instantly smiled.

Klaus was thinking about his conversation with Marcel earlier about getting Caroline and he had an idea.

"Stefan would you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Would you give me Caroline's phone number?"

"Why would you need it?" Stefan asked with a small smile since he knew why, but tried to look serious.

Klaus smirked "I'm gonna get Caroline to go on a date with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone else loving how Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan are tying to get Caroline with Klaus? Or how He's so determined to date Caroline? And I know that the Steroline fight lasted only a chapter, but I can't have those two fighting for long, I have plans for them. OHH ONE MORE THING! I didn't make it very clear, I said that I will post on Fridays, but forgot that not everyone reading is from the US. So, I'm posting Fridays Pacific time since I live in America. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review, I would love to get more feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stressed

**A/N: Hey guys! So its Friday and that means a new chapter! So, ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Its the third week of school and Caroline about to loose it. She keeps asking herself why did she pick a major, minor, and an extra class for 'fun'. _HA! Fun my ass_ Caroline told herself as she was trying to finish her psychology assignment _and_ her photography assignment at the same time; and when she's done with that she has to read at least three scenes of 'Hamlet'.

"Screw college!" Caroline screamed and threw her books in the floor.

"Someones gonna loose it." Bonnie said jokingly.

"Care, instead of analyzing me and Bonnie, maybe you should analyze yourself. I mean your stressed, so you would be perfect and thats one less assignment." Elena said encouragingly

"You know what, yeah. I mean the professor did say that we have to analyze someone, they didn't say who. But, what if I get an F?"

"How many assignments have you gotten since we started this semester?" Bonnie asked

"Seven" Caroline said immediately

"And How many have you failed?" Elena asked catching on to what Bonnie was saying.

"None."

"Well, there you go Care. You haven't failed any assignments, so one bad grade won't look too bad." Bonnie said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess your right. Thanks guys."

"Anything for you Care. Are you stressing over anything else?"

"Yeah. I have to take another picture for my book in photography and I have to read like 4 or 5 scenes from 'Hamlet.' I'm really thinking about dropping out, but knowing that I'm almost graduating to get my bachelors, I can't give up now."

"That's the spirit." Bonnie said.

"Guess who's brought coffee" Stefan said walking in with 4 cups of coffee.

"Stefan! OMG I love you." Caroline said

"Hey! Thats my boyfriend." Elena said playfully. Caroline just chuckled.

"Wow Care, are you so much into stress?"

"I am but you know how much I love caffeine."

Stefan chuckled and gave Caroline an iced caramel mocha, then gave Bonnie a vanilla bean frap since its her favorite drink, and gave Elena plain black coffee with milk and sugar.

Caroline took a sip and moaned.

"This is amazing, but I have to get back to my assignments. I'm going to the library."

"You can stay here." Elena said.

"Nah, its ok. I wanna walk around after I'm done with the work and then walk before I get to class. Bye guys." Caroline put her books in her bag, took her camera and left.

"Good she left. So, can you finally tell us what Klaus asked you last week?" Elena asked her boyfriend annoyingly

"He asked me to give him Caroline's number."

"Did you give it to him?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, but I don't know if he's called her."

"If he had, we would've known." Elena said.

"So, what do we do now?" Bonnie asked Stefan and Elena.

"Now we wait." Stefan said

"We can't do anything else?" Elena asked mostly to herself

"No, we did what we could, now its up to Klaus to persuade her and up to Caroline to listen to her heart instead of her head."

 **XX**

"Dude when are you going to call her?" Marcel asked Klaus in their dorm room.

"I'm not."

"What? Then why the hell did you ask Stefan for her number?"

"Because I am going to text her instead."

Marcel gave him a questioning look that shows he's confused so Klaus continued.

"Caroline has been avoiding me because she rejected me, and when we do talk, it is weird. So I have decided to text her make myself sound a bit too cocky and confident-"

"Your normal self." Marcel interrupted with a grin.

"-Which will make her open up and feel good around me. When she feels good, I will ask her out… Again" Klaus said smiling. Thinking he has another chance to ask Caroline out and that she might say yes makes him feel good. And that Stefan is ok with them gives him more confident that he will have his chance with Caroline.

"Ohhh. That actually makes sense."

"I know mate." Klaus said getting a water bottle from the mini fridge and sitting back down in his bed getting ready to sketch. He has had a lot of inspiration since he's met Caroline; she's also the thing he's been painting non-stop, but can't submit any of it to his class. Klaus thought about what to sketch. _What do I care about more than anything in the world?_ Klaus thought to himself. Only one answer came to mind and he smiled _Henrik._

 **XX**

Caroline has been in the library for an hour now and she feels accomplished. She finished her psychology assignment in 45 minutes, so she was done for the week with that. Now she's currently reading the third scene of 'Hamlet' and she doesn't understand a thing, but she's trying. Caroline was starting to read the fourth scene when she got a text.

 **Today 2:39 PM**

[Unknown Number]:Hello _Caroline._

[Caroline]:Who's _this?_

[Unknown Number]:Isn't _it obvious, love?_

[Caroline]: _I'm sorry whoever you are, but I don't have your number, so I have no idea who you are._

[Caroline]: _Wait a minute. Did you just call me love?_

[Caroline]: _Is this Klaus?_

[Unknown Number]: _The one and only._

[Caroline]: _How the hell did you get my number?_

[Klaus]:Stefan _gave it_ _to me. Why?_ _Is that a_ _problem?_

[Caroline]: _Yes its a problem! My best friend is giving people my number without telling me. Thats wrong. And I'm gonna have a serious talk with him later._

[Klaus]: _Well, I did_ _ask him._

[Caroline]: _Why didn't you ask me then?_

[Klaus]: _You are_ _avoiding me_ _love. And_ _whenever_ _we do talk,_ _it is very_ _awkward._

[Caroline]: _Well, you asked me out and I said no. Normally people_ _would just give up and if they don't, they want to sleep with me. Which I WILL NOT DO. So if that's what you want tell me know and I wont have a problem to block your number and not talk to you again._

[Klaus]: _I assure you,_ _that is not what_ _I want from you_ _sweetheart. All_ _I want is a date._

[Caroline]: _Klaus I already told you, I'm not interested in a relationship. And now with professors being a bitch and all since they finally remember our names, I've been way to stressed for a relationship. I'm sorry but no._

[Klaus]: _Caroline, please_ _one date. I've_ _never been one_ _for a relationship_ _before and for_ _some reason, you_ _have made me_ _want from since_ _the day I met_ _you._

[Caroline]: _Klaus. You seen like a really great guy. And what you said to me was one of the nicest things someone has said to me in a really long time, but my answer still stays the same. I'm sorry. I have hw to finish. I'll see you around I guess._

With that, she turned off her phone and continued her scene of 'Hamlet.' But she couldn't concentrate on the book. She was thinking about everything Klaus said. But she thought of two things the most. One was _why had Klaus been so persistent._ The second one was _I'm gonna kill Stefan._

* * *

 **A/N: So Klaus is still really persistent to get Caroline. And I would really like to know what you guys think Damon did to Caroline that made her stop dating. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I'm really sorry I'm a date late... again. I had another camp trip and then I went outside with my parents and got here at midnight, but here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Klaus was getting out the bathroom while drying his damp hair, when the someone was knocking on the door. Well, pounding on the door.

"Mate, you expecting anyone?" Klaus asked Stefan who was reading his medical textbook.

"Nope." Stefan said looking at Klaus the continuing to read in his textbook. Klaus opened the door to find an angry blonde.

"Ah! Caroline. What a pleasant surprise." Klaus said enthusiastically. Caroline just huffed.

"Listen Klaus, I'm not in the mood for you right now. Can I talk to Stefan?"

"Of course. Stefan, mate, Caroline wants to talk to you." Klaus said looking back at his roommate.

"I know Klaus. I can hear." Stefan said getting up and walking towards the door. When he got there, Caroline grabbed his right ear and led him outside.

"Care, Ouch! Let go! Care!" Stefan shrieked.

Caroline looked at Klaus angrily. "Don't even think about eavesdropping! Actually, I don't care if you do, I'm here because of you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." Klaus said smiling. Caroline closed the door in front of his face and let go of Stefan's ear.

"What. The. Hell Care!" Stefan said while grabbing his ear.

"Oh, don't Care me, Salvatore!"

"What are you mad about?"

"You! Gave Klaus my number!"

"Oh, he actually called you. Thats great."

"No, he didn't call me, he texted me. And its not great."

"Why not?"

"Because he asked me on a date. Again!"

"Caroline, I think Klaus actually likes you. And I think your overreacting maybe just a bit."

"I- UGH!" Caroline took deep breaths and count to ten. She felt better and looked at Stefan.

"Listen, Stefan. It was awkward enough to tell Klaus that I didn't want to go out with him in person and it was really awkward when I saw him outside last week. But you gave him my number without telling me about it and now he's probably gonna text me daily and ask me out until he annoys the yes out of me. And I just don't wanna be in a relationship."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"Stefan. You're not cupid."

"I know, but I just want whats best for you. And that could be Klaus. Can you at least think about going on a date with him? Please? For me?" Stefan asked pleading.

"…UGHH! Fine. But only because you gave me that look you know I can't say no to."

Stefan smiled "Thanks Care."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Stef."

"Bye Care." Caroline turned around and left to her dorm room.

 **XX**

"Hey Care, how was the library?" Bonnie asked while laying down in her bed.

"Great! I finished my psychology and drama assignment. For my photography assignment, I'm gonna take a picture of you guys while we're hanging out. Oh! And the funniest thing happened while I was reading. I got a text from a number I didn't know. And I responded. Don't give me that look, I was curious and it wasn't a cereal killer. But guess who it was?" Caroline said rambling. Bonnie and Elena immediately saw that she was angry. Caroline only rambled when she was angry, nervous, or hiding something. And by her nose flaring up, they saw she was angry.

"Who?" Elena asked

"Klaus"

"WHAT?" Both girls said in unison

"How the hell did he get your number?" Bonnie asked

"What did he say?" Elena asked soon after.

"He got my number from your damn boyfriend. And Klaus asked me out. Again."

"And you said no? Again." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I talked to Stefan. And he convinced me to at least think about going on a date with Klaus. Which I don't want to do. But he gave me the look." Caroline said angrily.

"Wait, why are you mad at Stefan again?" Elena asked confusedly.

"Because he gave a stranger my number!"

"First, Klaus isn't a stranger. They've known each other for years. And second, Stefan probably did it because he knows how good you and Klaus would be together."

"There you two go with the dating thing again. Listen. I'm not ready for dating. So you guys should accept my choice or completely ignore it. I don't need a guy to live. This isn't a fairy tale that I just get swept off my feet by my prince charming."

"Caroline, we know you don't nee a guy to live, but if you keep this 'I'm not ready' crap then you'll never be real for a relationship and you'll grow old and never have kids or get married." Elena said.

Caroline sat down in her bed and looked at the ground. "Guys. Listen I know its annoying to try to deal with me because I'm not in a relationship and you guys are looking for one for me. And your worrying that I'll be alone forever. But… I just-" Caroline eyes started to water and she took a deep breathe. She started talking with tears in her face. "I just feel like i'm not ready yet. And I don't think I ever will be ready and its not like I don't want to move on, I just can't. All thanks to me being terrified and thinking that very guy I wanna be with is gonna hurt me like Damon did. And I _hate_ that I get these nightmares in the middle of the night." Caroline had to stop and relax herself.

"Care, its not your fault." Bonnie said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, I mean Damon _raped_ you. Thats not something you should take lightly." Elena said while also hugging her.

"I know. But- it… just… hurts so much that I- I can't move on." Caroline said in between sobs.

"Well, thats why we're here. We're gonna help you and so is Stefan. And I think for you to move on, you can do it with Klaus." Bonnie said.

"But, he doesn't know what I've been through, what if we don't work out?" Caroline said slowly while trying to focus more.

"Then you tell him. And I'm sure he'll understand. I mean Stefan is encouraging you to be with him, so I'm guessing he's a good guy." Elena said.

"I guess." Caroline said getting up and wiping her tears away.

"Thanks. You two are the best." Caroline went up to her best friends and hugged them.

"I'm gonna go shower." Caroline said while letting go.

"Kay. I'll go next. I have a date with Stefan" Elena said

"Then I guess, I'll shower last."

The girls laughed and Caroline went to shower.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Now you guys know what Damon did to Caroline. I** **honestly didn't know how to say the big reveal, so this is the best I could think of. I loved writing the Steroline argument in the beginning, they're like sibling. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review1 Until next week!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Call

**A/N: Hey guys! Its Friday so here's a new chapter. I got a few feedbacks and I really liked that you guys liked the chapter. Most of you hate Damon now. But just to let you know, he won't be in the story till later on, so don't worry about it. Lat chapter ended in a sad note because of the reveal, so I made it unto you guys by making this chapter light and all. You'll find out a little more about Caroline's past so enjoy that. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Its been one month of college and everyone is completely fine. Elena is perfectly happy with Stefan, Bonnie started dating Marcel a few days ago, Caroline isn't stressing over school as much, and Klaus is still trying to woo her.

The girls were in their dorm room all doing homework when the silence was broken by a phone ringing.

"I thought we agreed to turn our phones off, _Caroline._ " Bonnie said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry I needed my phone to look things up." Caroline said walking to her nightstand and picking up her phone.

"Steven! We haven't talked in soo long what's up?" Caroline said excitedly and loudly.

"Go outside! I am trying to study! Medical exams are HARD!" Elena said throwing a pillow to Caroline.

Caroline gave her a dirty look and went outside of their room and into the hallway.

"Hey kiddo. Sooo guess what?" Steven, her dads partner said. When Caroline was in elementary school, her mom and dad got a divorce because he came out as gay. He moved away to his boyfriends house and Caroline went every summer to visit. Steven and her surprisingly bonded. She loved him as another dad. When her dad died, she was 17, and Steven was there for her all the time even though he was devastated as well. After years, they still kept in touch.

"What?"

"I'm going to New York to visit you!"

"WHAT? REALLY? Omg, when? How? I need to prepare! Where are you staying? Your gonna see Elena and Bonnie and Stefan again! And we're gonna go to all my favorite places here in NY! And…" Caroline was interrupted by Steven. She looked around and saw that almost everybody was looking at her, but she didn't care because of of her favorite adults were coming to see her!

"Caroline! Relax honey. I know we haven't seen each other informer but theres more news. And I know your excited but you might not be after I tell you this."

"Are you coming because of a bad reason?" She said disappointedly.

"No,I'm only coming to see you. But I'm not coming alone…"

"Oh, do you have a new boyfriend?"

"Oh god no. I don't think I can ever move on from your father. But after I tell you this please don't hate me…"

"Steven, its impossible to hate you. Your amazing."

"Aw, your great too kid. So… um- I'm also sort of kind of bringing your…" Caroline couldn't hear what he said in the end because he said it so quietly.

"My what? Steven I can't hear you."

"Your mother, Care. I'm going to New York with your mother."

"My- my- my- mother? Why?"

"Sweetie, I know you don't have the best relationship with her but she gave birth to you."

"I know Steven, but after her and dad divorced, she always left me alone. I had to do _everything_ by myself. And I was barely 10. And when the thing with Damon happened, she barely helped me there too. And I know, people normally don't know what to do in these situations but she's a cop. Hell, she's the sheriff and I know what your gonna say. 'He went to jail and crap' but it was only for 10 months and I was hurt, not only physically but mentally and what did she do? Take me to therapy, she wasn't even there when I went. She just took me and left. Maybe what I needed was support and not only from my friends. but from her and she _never_ gave me that." Caroline ranted to Steven. The other line was silent the whole time.

"Caroline, I know. But she was actually the one who invited me. And I think she wanted it to be a surprise but because of the relationship you two have, it wouldn't be a good one. I think she wants to see you and make amends."

"It wont be that easy." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"I know. But let her try."

 **XX**

Klaus went into the dorm building when he saw her there. Right there in front of her room. She looked so angry and so _sexy._ He saw Caroline turn off her phone and open the door when he screamed her name. She turned around and huffed. He walked towards her and smiled.

"Klaus, What do you want? I've already told you twice-"

"Oh no. I was not going to ask you on another date."

"You weren't? Because by that bouquet of roses you have on your hand, I think thats exactly what you were doing." She said crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"No. I wasn't asking you on a date, but these roses are for you." He said giving her the bouquet. She slowly took them. She slightly smiled at him and he of course smiled back.

"Thank you. But if your not here to ask me on a date then why are you here?"

"I want to ask you to lunch as friends of course."

"Are you doing this to try and date me?"

"Caroline, you've made it very clear that you do not want to date me and I understand, but when I want to be I can be a patient man. So while I wait, I want to get to know you, and you can maybe change your mind about going out with me." Caroline was surprised, he was so determined to date her, but another problem came to mind.

"Klaus, I'm glad you can wait. But if and _only_ if I do ever indulge in dating you, how would we work? I mean I don't know what you major in but I'm trying graduate with a bachelors next year and Im gonna continue college after that. What if you decide to move back to London?"

"I will assure you that I will not move back there. And we should not think about this. At least not yet. For now though, I am asking you to lunch to become friends and to get to know each other."

"I don't know-"

"Oh, c'mon. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on! Get to know me! I dare you." Klaus smirked. Caroline looked at Klaus skeptically and slowly smirked back.

"Fine! I have a class at 1, so is 3:30 good for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Meet me at the tree where I asked you to go to the party with Stefan last month." Klaus smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline!" He said as she was walking in her room.

Klaus was getting nervous all of a sudden. But they're just friends. Well for now at least.

* * *

 **A/N: So... they're going a date- I mean a 'just friends' date! I just finished writing those chapter (and yes I said those. The 'date' or hangout will be two chapters because you will find out about not only Caroline's past but Klaus's too. It will be sort of similar to the normal Originals storyline just a warning). Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Util next week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

**A/N:Hey guys!So today was my last day of camp and I have 2 weeks until school starts. So I'm going to be making more chapters. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"When is he coming to pick you up for your date again?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"He isn't because its _not_ a date." Caroline said putting her computer in her bag and sliding her bag on to her shoulder.

"Care, we know he said it was 'as friends'" Elena said while using her fingers for quotations.

"But he did say that you can change your mind and I think he's slowly hinting that he's doing this to show you that he's a good guy to date. Why can't you give him a chance?" Elena continued.

"I am giving him a chance, but as friends. Guys, I thought we discussed this."

"We did. You admitted that you liked him-"

"I did not!" Caroline shrieked.

"Well, you implied it by saying that you don't know how he'll respond to your past about Damon so, you do like him!" Bonnie said.

"Damn you Bennett! Alright! I do sort of kind of like Klaus…"

"YAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Bonnie screamed.

"OMG! Care, this is the first boy you like in three years-" Elena squealed.

"LET ME FINISH! I do kind of like Klaus, but I want to get to know him. And not only by him. So I'm gonna ask Stefan how Klaus was when they met."

"Why involve Stefan?" Elena asked a bit irritated.

"Because I want to make sure that Klaus is _not_ Damon." Caroline said. She disconnected her charging phone and pressed the home button. **_12:50._**

"SHIT! I have 10 minutes to get to class _across campus._ Thanks guys!" Caroline opened the door and ran.

"She is so gonna date Klaus soon!" Bonnie squealed.

 **XX**

 **"** Hey man. What are you up to?" Marcel greeted Klaus while walking in.

"Sketching." Klaus said not looking up at his book.

"Ok. Oh, hey. I forgot to ask yesterday but did you ask Caroline out again?"

Klaus smirked but still didn't look up and continued to sketch. "Yes. And no."

"What? Its either yes _or_ no. Not and." Marcel asked confusedly.

"Yes, I did ask her out, but not as a date. I asked her out as friends."

"What the hell, why?"

"Because Caroline is avoiding something that happened years ago with a relationship that has made her not want to date. She doesn't trust easily, and I will make sure she feels comfortable around me and can see that I won't hurt her."

"Damn, when did you become such a romantic."

"Never, I just want her to trust me."

"Klaus, you've never wanted a girl to trust you as much as this girl. You seduce girls, sleep with them, and never see then again. Your basically a playboy, but ever since you met Caroline, you seem like this lovey-dovey romantic type thats in those chic flicks. And I'm not saying thats bad, I'm just saying… What makes Caroline different than any of those girls you've slept with before?"

Klaus had to think. He honestly didn't know why, but since he met her, he was intrigued. And it didn't help that when he asked her out (which is something he never does) she denied him. To Klaus, Caroline was something different, no special. And he really wanted to get to know her. Even though he knows she's hiding something, so is he and if its something really bad, he doesn't think that his feelings about Caroline could change. This might sound like he's in love with her, but he isn't. Klaus doesn't know anything about her, but he sure wants to. He remembered he was talking to Marcel, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened and they guys saw Stefan.

"Klaus? What are you doing here? Don't you have to meet Caroline in 15 minutes?" Klaus looked at the clock in his bedside table. **_3:15._**

"Shit."

"Hey, you look fine, just fix your hair a bit, put some good shoes and you'll be fine. I mean its not a date so don't freak." Stefan said trying to help his friend. Ten minutes later Klaus was out the bathroom looking great. He had jeans on, a black henley, and dress shoes. He grabbed his phone and tablet and went out the door.

 **XX**

Caroline walked into her room to find it empty. She put her bag down and went to her closet, she didn't really want to change but wanted to at least look presentable. So she changed her t-shirt into a white flowy shirt left her jeans on and put some sandals on. She decided to end her look with a jean jacket. Caroline got her phone, wallet and some chap stick and put it into a small purse. She looked at the clock. **_3:15._** She mirror one more time and headed out.

 **XX**

Klaus got there before Caroline did since he ran and he decided to lean on the tree and relax. Two minutes later, Caroline got there and looked and worried.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked a huffing Klaus.

"Yeah- I was just… running- late…" He stopped took a huge deep breath and continued "So I ran over here." Caroline looked at him and started giggling. Those giggled quickly became strong laughs. Klaus tried to be serious but soon started laughing with her.

"Sorry. I just couldn't…" Caroline finally stopped laughing and looked at Klaus.

"We should um- get going. Where to?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Can we pick up some coffee and head to the park?"

"Sure."

They started walking and there was an awkward silence. Caroline hated them so she started talking.

"Since you want us to get to know each other, I guess I'll start with something simple. I hate awkward silences, so we should start talking."

Klaus chucked. "Apologies, love. Do you major in something other than phycology?"

"Yeah. Thats my minor, my major is drama and I have an extra class in photography."

"Isn't that very time consuming?"

"Yeah and really stressful, but I've managed- so far at least. How about you?"

"I major in art."

"You draw?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can show you my work someday." Caroline looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They got to the coffee shop and Klaus held the door for Caroline to go in. She thanked him and they got in line.

"So, you told me about your siblings, but not about your parents." Klaus became stiff and Caroline frowned.

"We don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

"Thank you, but its not necessary. I was the one who said we should get to know each other."

"Alright, we'll talk about them but I don't want you to feel weird, so lets hold that off until we get to the park."

"Whatever you say." They ordered their coffee and when Caroline was reaching for her purse, Klaus was already paying.

"Hey! I could've paid myself you know."

"I know but I invited you so its only fair to pay."

"Fine, I'll allow it. But just this time." All Klaus did was laugh.

"Back to questions. Lets start with simple stuff, favorite animal?" Caroline asked

"Wolf." Klaus said immediately.

"Why?" Caroline asked very curiously. A wolf was a cool animal but not a common one.

"Thats something I would tell you at the park."

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him. Their coffee was done, so they grabbed it and went on their way to the park.

* * *

 **A/N: So they're talking! Next chapter things are gonna get intimate! And is mainly ALL** **Karoline! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk

**A/N:Hey guys! So this is an important chapter and you'll all find out why while reading. Enjoy the Klaroline 'date'!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"So they're on a date?" Stefan asked his girlfriend in her dorm room after she explained the situation between Klaus and Caroline.

"Care says they're out 'as friends' but I don't believe it."

"Well, I hope they do start going out."

"Me and Bonnie sort of broke her a few days ago."

"Broke her how?"

"We know why she's hesitating about dating Klaus."

"We all do, because of Damon."

"Well yeah, but she said she can't move on because she's mentally not ready. And because she thinks Klaus won't like her anymore."

"I'm sure he will."

"Speaking of Klaus…" Elena took a deep breath and continued talking. "Is he good for Caroline? I mean I know your pinning for them together but I don't really know him."

"Honestly, He's not exactly boyfriend material."

"What do you mean he's not 'boyfriend material?'"

"If Klaus likes Caroline just like he says he does, he'll tell her thing and I'm sure you'll find out. Isn't that part of your girl code?"

Elena laughed and wrapped her arms around Stefan. "Something like that."

 **XX**

"We're at the park." Caroline huffed while they sat down in a park bench.

"I can see that, love."

"I mean you're supposed to tell me things."

"Of course, ask away. But I do get questions in return."

"Of course you do. Anyways, why's your favorite animal a wolf?"

Klaus thought about it while sipping his drink and answered. "Wolves are strong, independent, loyal. In my opinion, those are one of the most important qualities in a person." Caroline looked at Klaus amazed.

"I've never seen wolves like that. I always thought they were strong and intimidating since they were at the top of the food chain."

"I like that about them too." Klaus said smirking. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You wanna ask me something too or should I continue?"

"Since you live a bit far, why did you chose New York?"

"I just wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. And I haven't really been anywhere but LA since my dad use to live there."

"I'll take you, anywhere you want." Caroline looked at him with wide eyes. "Rome?" She looked away. "Paris?" Caroline looked at him with softer eyes. "Tokyo?" Caroline laughed.

"As much as I would love the offer, how would I pay for all of that?"

"I would do it for you."

"You probably don't have money for all around the world."

"You'd be surprised." Caroline rolled her eyes playfully again. She took a sip of her coffee and continued. "Now I'm curious so I have to ask. Are your like a millionaire or something? Not that it would change my thoughts about you. Its just why would you come to NYU when you could go to Yale or something way better?"

"My parents are quite wealthy you could say that, but since I moved out when I was 18, they didn't give me any money. That however, doesn't mean I don't have any money."

"So you're rich?"

"You could say that."

"Hm."

"I've been meaning to ask you but you asked me a question, so I'll ask now. You used past tense the you said your father lived in LA? Did he move?"

Caroline looked down and frowned. "I haven't had this talk with someone in years."

"We do not have to talk about it if you do not wish to."

"No, its ok." She huffed and looked up at Klaus with her eyes watery. "My dad… he um- died of a heart attack." Caroline said looking down to avoid Klaus seeing her tear up. "I'm sorry for your loss, Caroline." She wiped her tears away and continued "Thanks, and it doesn't hurt that much when I talk about it, its been three years."

"It still hurts to lose a parent."

"Yeah it does. Anyways next question."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother and I were never close, we still aren't. My dad's partner and her are visiting soon and I can't wait." Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus laughed. "You really don't like your mother do you?"

"No, I love her, but she sort of left me on my own after my dad left her for a man. And when-" She stopped.

"And when what?"

"And when I was badly hurt she didn't really help me either." Klaus heard hesitation but he let it go. Caroline looked up to show thats she was thinking "I have nothing to ask so tell me anything about yourself."

Klaus thought. He really didn't want to tell him what he was about to, but in order to make her trust him, he had to. He took a deep breathe and looked at her straight in the eye. "Love, what I'm about to say might make you want to leave and never talk to me again. If thats what you want, I'll leave you alone, but I feel like you need to know. Before I came to New York, I played with women. I slept with them before I even knew their name. But that was before I met you. Whenever I meet a women as beautiful as you, I immediately want them in my bed. But not you Caroline. And before you think I would do this so I could sleep with you, but its not that, I fancy you." She looked at him with disbelief. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why? Your beautiful, your strong, your full of light. I enjoy you."

"Thats really sweet Klaus. I mean its wrong you used girls, but I really hoped you changed."

"I have."

"Good. OH! I almost forgot. I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm reminding you, what happened with your parents?"

"I'll tell you about my parents, which is a serious matter to me, in one condition."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not going on a date with you for a question, Klaus." Klaus laughed and moved his hands around gesturing no. "Nothing like that, love. And you might not want to tell me but I'll ask anyways."

"Ugh. Fine whats the condition?"

"That you tell me what you are hiding."

Caroline's eyes widened but she tried to hide it. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes, love. You do."

"Fine I know. And I'll tell you, but only because you've told me about your playboy ways which was really brave of you since I would normally never talk to you again."

"Great. Anyways, it is a long story but I will try to keep it simple. My mother Esther and my father Mikael have 6 children as you already know. But for some reason, my father hated me-"

"Your father doesn't hate you, he can't."

"He does, love trust me. My father hated me all my life but he never knew why. In result of him hating me, he abused me verbally and physically. He constantly told me how a disappointment I was to him and the Mikaelson name and when the name calling stopped working, he started hitting me-" Klaus was interrupted again by a gasp. "Sorry, its just, I haven't even met your dad and he sounds like a dick. What about your mom?"

"My mother knew what he was doing, but never said anything because she was 'scared' to. When I turned 13, my sister, Rebekah found a letter in my mothers room. A letter saying I wasn't Mikael's son. I was the result of an affair. When he found out, the name calling never stopped and neither did the hitting."

Klaus finished and took aa deep breath. Caroline looked terrified.

"What about your other siblings? Did he hit them too?"

"No, just me."

"What. A. Dick."

Klaus laughed. "I agree with you."

"So I'm guessing a wolf's your favorite animal because its like you?"

"Yes."

"I guess its my turn?"

"Yes."

"So um. I was 17 when it happened. Do you know Damon Salvatore?"

"Ah. The older Salvatore brother. Yes. I do not like him."

"Ok, well he just came back to Mystic Falls to spend time with his little brother or whatever. And I just got off a relationship with my ex Matt, he broke up with me because he said he still had some feelings for Elena, even though she was with Stefan at the time. Anyways, I was thinking how Elena was always picked first. And how I'm always the second choice. Damon was in the grill and we were talking and one thing led to anther and we slept together. We started dating, but he was really aggressive but I thought was sort of ok since he was older and all. He always treated me like trash and the night I was about to break it off- he um… he." She took a few deep breaths and continued. Klaus noticed she was tearing up while talking but she suddenly started sobbing. He didn't know what to do. She came back and whipped her tears. "Sorry. I was saying… Damon-um… raped me…" Klaus' eyes widened. Once he heard those words he felt an anger go through him. He wasn't mad. No, he was furious. If Klaus ever saw Damon Salvatore, It would be the end off him.

"He what? What did your mother say? Did she help? Did your friends help? Did that bastard pay?"

"My mom was the sheriff so she helped me legally, but as a mother, no. My friends were actually the ones who helped me go to the authorities. And Damon went to jail, since they couldn't find much evidence, he was only there for a few months, maybe a year."

"Caroline I'm so sorry. That is terrible, I couldn't imagine what I would do if someone did that to Rebekah."

"Wait. You don't wanna like leave and never see me again? You still like me?"

"Yes. Actually now more than ever."

"So me being abused hasn't changed your thoughts about me? That I'm weak and naive and stupid?"

"Caroline, look at me. Your none of that. That you had the courage to tell me this when you didn't have to proves your strong. It means that you survived something horrible. And that makes you the strongest person I know."

Caroline gave Klaus a big genuine smile. "Thanks. That means a lot, but can we talk about something else? Preferably happier?

"Of course. Favorite food?"

"Now thats a topic I like! Oh and Klaus, I'm not saying I wanna date you but we're definitely friends now and could be something more within time." Klaus smiled at her.

* * *

 **A/N: So Klaus knows and he's _not_ happy with Damon. You guys also found out about their backstories a little more so hoped you liked that. Anyways hoped you all liked the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until Next week!**


	10. Chapter 10: First Love

**A/N: Hey! I am very sorry I'm a day late. I went to a waterpark and came home late last night. So Enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"You told him?!"

"What did he say?"

"Did he understand or was he a dick?"

Those were the things Caroline's best friends asked her while she was telling them about her hangout with Klaus.

"Yes, I told him. He was shocked. He was actually really understanding and really sweet." Caroline told Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan.

"What did you tell him that had him beaming yesterday?" Stefan asked.

"I told him that we're friends and could, with time of course, be more than that." Caroline said with a tiny smile and looked down.

"You what?! You completely took him out of the friend zone and told him that he has a chance!" Elena shrieked.

"Caroline. Will you finally admit that you like him?"

"I- Yes. I like Klaus."

"Care, before you continue, did he tell you about his past. Not his family I mean?"

"That he sleeps with girls and doesn't see them ever again. Yeah, I know. He told me he's changed and I believe him. But I wanna know Klaus from your perspective, since you've known him longer."

"Well, he sees a girl, seduces them, sleeps with them, and never sees them again. But thats not the case with you, I can see he genuinely likes you. But Klaus is broken just like you are. His stepdad messed him up completely, he thinks that since his dad never loved him, no one can-"

"But he has his siblings."

"Yeah but that's family bond. I guess he also didn't tell you something else."

"Then you tell me."

"Its not my place to say."

"Ugh Stef, please!"

"Nope, you wanna know, you as him."

"Fine." Caroline tok her phone and keys and started walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"To your dorm, Klaus has to be there. I mean it is Saturday, so he probably doesn't have any classes."

"Careful, he might be painting."

"Whatever bye guys." With that Caroline walked out and left Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan to their thoughts.

"I give them two weeks to date." Bonnie said.

Elena and Stefan laughed.

 **XX**

Caroline knocked on the door. Within a few seconds Klaus opened the door.

"Caroline. Are you looking for Stefan? Because he's not here."

Klaus said while wiping sweat off his forehead.

Caroline looked at Klaus. All he had on was sweats. You could see paint all over his abs and stomach. _He looks soo good._

"Um Caroline are you alright?" Klaus asked touching her shoulder which took her out of her trance.

"What, Um. Yeah I'm fine, sorry. Anyways, I'm not here to talk to Stefan, I'm here to talk to you."

"All right. Come in." Caroline walked in and Klaus closed the door and pulled on a shirt.

"To what do I owe the pleasure love?" Klaus said while motioning to Caroline to sit down.

"Um ok, so I was asking Stefan how you are, and this sounds weird now. Its not that I don't trust you, its that I wanna know you from someone else's perspective, Anyways, he told me that you think no one can love you since your dad never did and I said that you had your siblings and he said that you didn't tell me something else and I wanted to know but he didn't want to tell me, so I came here instead." Caroline finished her rant and took a deep breathe.

"Sorry, I ranted. When I'm nervous, I rant."

"Its alright. And Stefan is taking about Tatia."

"Who's that? Well never mind you don't have to tell me."

"Its not a problem."

"Okay."

"Tatia Petrova was someone from my past. I was very young and she was the first woman that I loved- well thought I loved. I was 17 and she was 20. Tatia was an older woman and she was surprisingly interested in me. I was young, and naive, and very stupid, but she betrayed me."

"What did she do?"

"She cheated on me."

"Did you know the guy?"

"Yes, in fact he was very close to me."

"Your best fiend?"

"Worse, my older brother brother, Elijah." Caroline mouth opened. She was shocked.

"Did he know you two were dating?"

"Very much yes. She claimed she loved us, she wanted us both. Tatia had a very big impact on us. Elijah and I didn't talk for a year. In between that we both broke it off with Tatia.

"So she broke a bond between two brothers. What a bitch. But you and Elijah talk now right?"

"Of course, now that was a stupid mistake and we've made sure that will never happen again."

"Wow. But how does that lead with no one ever loving you?"

"Tatia never loved me, she was only with me to get with Elijah. I was in love with a woman who never loved me back. After Tatia I wanted nothing to do with love or relationships. That is why I slept with woman and never dated them, until I met you." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. I know I came in sort of demanding and you didn't have to tell me all that if you didn't want to."

"Caroline, I want you to trust me; and if it takes me telling you every detail about me, I would not hesitate." Caroline blushed but was interrupted by a text from Elena. "One sec."

 **Today 3:09 PM**

[Elena]: _Someone from your phycology class called Dylan came over and said the teacher said you guys have to analyze someone you recently met. I thought you should know now so I don't forget._

[Caroline]: _Ugh! I hate phycology. Thanks for telling me._

[Elena]: _No problem. See you later._

Caroline looked at Klaus and smirked.

"Klauuss." she said dragging his name.

"Yes love?"

"So here's the thing. My teacher assigned last minute homework and I have to analyze someone I've recently met and your my first option so could I please analyze you?"

"Of course sweetheart, but I wouldn't know what to do."

"Just be yourself. Can we do it tomorrow at 5? I can explain more then."

"Yes. I'll see you then."

"Your the best Klaus!" Caroline got up and kissed Klaus on the cheek and smiled.

"I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye."

Caroline walked to the door and left. This girl will be the death of him.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is really bad, I am so sorry, but I wrote the next chapter last night and in my opinion, its wayy better. And, if you guys could, please check out my Two part story Moaning For Mr. Mikaelson. OHH. One more thing. So next week I start school, so I might not post very often from now on. Anyways, Hope you all liked the chapter! Don't forget to ****Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kissing?

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I know I'm a few hours late and I'm sorry for that, but it was either a few hours later or not updating until Monday (Three days from** **today). I'm currently writing chapter 12 and I think you guys will love it. This is a filler chapter. Its not the longest chapter, but it is one of them. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"If you want to audition for _Romeo And Juliet,_ you can sign up at the billboard outside. You are dismissed." Ms. Giles said

Caroline packed her computer away and went out the class. She was waiting in the line to sign up for the play when Marcel went up to her.

"Hey Marcel!"

"Hey Caroline. You signing up for the play I assume?"

"Yup, I'm auditioning for Juliet. You?"

"Yeah, I'm auditioning for Tybalt."

"Oh, I thought you would want to audition for Romeo."

"I considered it but I don't really like playing the hero, to me its too sappy."

"I think the same but I want enough credits." Caroline reached the sign-up sheet, signed her name and turned to Marcel.

"So how are you and Bonnie?"

Marcel blushed and looked away. He put his hand the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Things are good. They're great actually."

"That's too vague, but I'll get the info from Bon. I have to go. See you later."

"Later Caroline."

 _Now to see Klaus._ Caroline thought. Just saying his name gave her butterflies.

 **XX**

"Stefan, mate! We're very good friends, yes?"

"Yup… why?" He said hesitantly.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"I assume you know that Caroline is coming in a few?"

"Yeah. And you want me to leave, don't you?"

"It would be very much appreciated, yes."

"Alright, but don't think I'll do this often."

"Of course."

"You owe me too."

"I know mate. Now leave."

"Wow being kicked out of my own room." Stefan grabbed his phone and wallet and left.

A few minutes later Klaus heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found a smiling Caroline on the other side.

"Hi Klaus."

"Hello we begin would you like anything?" He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door.

"Water please." He went to the mini fridge and took out two waters, he gave one to Caroline and took the other for himself.

"Now she'll we begin?"

"Yeah let me just get my notebook and we can start. Just telling you, we sort of have to go personal and if you don't want to,you can tell me and I'll find another person." Caroline said while going into her book bag and getting her book and pen. Once she got her stuff she sat down on his chair and Klaus sat on the mini couch.

"No. Its ok. I trust you." He said which made Caroline smiled and continued.

"Ok, so you can tell me any problem your having. I mean mentally. And since I know a bit about we can discuss two major topics, if your up for it. I think we can talk about your father or Tatia. If you want to talk about anyone or anything else. Maybe about of your siblings."

"We can talk about Mikael."

"Ok. If it makes you feel better, I'm putting your name anonymous and no one reads it but the professor."

"Its fine, love. But what do I talk about."

"Anything about him. From your first memory of him, to the first time you think he hated you, to the first time he hit you."

Klaus thought for a while, then started. "I think deep down Mikael has always hated me. He just didn't show it until I was about 7."

"Why do you say that?" She said looking at him and then down to write observations down.

"Because since I remember, he always gave me a look like I was the pain of his existence. And he gave my siblings a look of love and compassion."

Caroline wrote some things down and talked "Was there some sibling in particular?"

He took a deep breath. "Well its always been Finn and Elijah, mostly Elijah. He was always accomplishing something. And when Rebekah was born she was the new favorite, but we always say that its because she's the only girl. But I was never jealous of any of my siblings."

"And did you ever consider talking with your dad?"

"I did, when I was 8. He didn't let me finish. He beat me senseless and then said that I was worthless and deserved everything I got."

"Normally kids would run away. Did you ever do it? Or at least consider it?"

"I considered it a few times, but never did."

"Why not? I mean you would be free for a while."

"Because I wouldn't want to know what Mikael would do if I was found. And because I didn't want my siblings to suffer."

"Suffer? How? You said Mikael never hit them."

"He never did, but I didn't want to find out if he would have. I might say I despise them but I would do anything for my family."

"Was there anything in particular that you dad has said that has actually hurt you?" She said not looking up at him.

"Yes. When he told me that nobody cared about me. I think that was the main reason why I dated Tatia. I don't think I ever really loved her, I think I loved that she gave me the thought that I could actually be loved.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and closed her notebook. "We're done."

"That's all you need?" He said in shock.

"That's all I need." Caroline started packing and when she finished, she looked at Klaus. "Oh by the way, many people care about you. Your siblings, Marcel, Stefan… me." Klaus looked up at Caroline and smiled. Their eyes locked and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Klaus was hesitant to lean, so Caroline closed the space and kissed him. Their lips fit together like their meant to be. Caroline put her arms around his neck and Klaus put his hands in her waist. They kissed hard and passionately. He pressed her to the door and added his tongue to deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds, she separated from Klaus and they looked at each other. "I'm gonna go." Caroline got her bag and walked out the door.

Klaus' thoughts were all over the place. _She kissed me._ ** _She_** _kissed_ ** _me_** _._ He smirked to himself and got his sketchpad out. He didn't even have to think about what do draw, it would obviously be of Caroline.

 **XX**

Caroline left Klaus' room and leaned into the nearest wall. _**I** kissed **him**._ She thought. She brushed her fingers at her lips and smiled at the thought of Klaus' soft lips against her own. Caroline didn't know what she was thinking at the moment but now she doesn't care. She trusts Klaus and she hopes he doesn't break her heart. Caroline regained her thoughts and ran to her room.

 **XX**

When Caroline got to her room, she saw Elena and Bonnie. "I… kissed… him" She said in between breaths.

"YOU WHAT?" They both said screaming.

Caroline got her breath together and started explaining. "I was asking him questions being a phycologist you know? And he said something about nobody caring about him and I told him that a lot of people care about him including me and we looked at each other and it just happened." She said quickly while putting he book bag on the floor.

"Oh my god! He kissed back right?" Elena asked

"Yeah he pushed me against the wall too…"

"So it got hot and heavy!" Bonnie said.

"But when we broke I um sort of left."

"No." Bonnie and Elena said

"Yeah. I just panicked. I really like Klaus and I feel like he's never gonna talk to me again." She said sitting down on her bed.

"Aw care." Elena said while hugging Caroline on her side. In that moment Stefan walked in and saw his best friend looking miserable. "Caroline what's wrong?"

"Why does my love life have to be so difficult!"

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Klaus and Care kissed." Bonnie said.

"Who kissed who?" Stefan asked curiously

"She kissed him." Elena said

"Yes Care, finally!" Stefan said to his best friend enthusiastically.

"Blame Damon for your life being complicated honey." Bonnie said.

"No, you know what. I'm gonna talk to Klaus. I'm not gonna loose someone because Damon hurt me. Not anymore. I'm gonna make sure what Damon did to me, makes me stronger not weaker."

All three of Caroline's best friends were surprised.

"Has Caroline Forbes finally accepted a boy liking her?" Elena said teasingly

"Your damn right. I'm over Damon. I mean I always have been but I'm not scared to fall in love anymore."

Caroline got her phone and texted Klaus.

 ** _Today 6:16 PM_**

[Caroline]: _Meet me at the park. We have to talk._

[Klaus]: _Be there in 10._

Caroline got up and started walking out the door.

"Um- Care. Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"The park to meet Klaus."

"Um alright I guess. Don't come back too late, unless you have sex of course!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Stefan shrieked.

"I'm just kidding!" Bonnie said.

"Go, get him girl!" Elena said before the door closed.

"So, I was wrong… they're gonna date today-maybe tomorrow if Caroline gets stubborn.

 **XX**

Caroline walked out of her dorm room and jogged to the park. She got there and immediately saw Klaus.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, I got here a few seconds ago. Why did you want to meet me, sweetheart."

" Klaus… I- I'm sorry I ran out after we kissed. I was just overwhelmed. Its not like I regretted it or anything, because I didn't and your a really great kisser so it wasn't that and- and I'm ranting. Lemme restart that…" She took a deep breath.

"I like you Klaus. I've liked you since we talked in that party a few months ago I just didn't realize it until we hung out as friends and your letting me rant so I'm thinking thats this is one sided and-" Caroline was interrupted by grabbing her by the waist and kissed her as hard and passionate as she kissed him in his dorm room. The kissed started out slow but as she put her arms around his neck and put her fingers through his dirty blonde curls, their lips fit like they were made for each other and they were devouring each other. His tongue went into her mouth and she moaned loudly. She heard a woman say "This is a public park, do you not have respect?" Caroline pulled away and put her head on the crook of his neck to laugh. She then heard him chuckle lightly.

"If your ready to move on from the older Salvatore who I now despise, I would love for it to be with me." He told her while she moved her head to bee his face.

"I can't think of anyone else." she said smiling at him and he of course smirked back.

* * *

 **A/N: KLAROLINE IS ALIVE! At least in my story they are! I was going to make them date next chapter but it would've been too short, so I added it to this one. Next chapter will have a one month time jump, but there will be flashbacks. And don't think that since they're dating now, its going to be lovey and fluffy all the time! OH IMPORTANT! I will maybe be lacking off starting from now. I just started High School, so I might change my posting schedule, so sorry! Anyways for now, Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Please leave me a review. Until Next Week!**


	12. Chapter 12:The Drawing

**A/N:I am so deeply sorry for not updating. I started high school and I've had a tons of home work. I'm not gonna have an updating schedule from now on. I'll just post when I can. This chapter is super Klaroline Fluff, so Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Its been almost a month since Klaus and Caroline have been dating and things have been great. They're currently in Klaus' dorm room and Caroline's doing her essay for photography class on his bed, while Klaus is sketching for art class on the chair since Klaus dated, no _met_ Caroline, she's been his muse and he's been drawing her non-stop. Of course she hasn't seen it yet, but he's planning on showing her very soon.

"UGHH!" Caroline screamed and closed her computer angrily.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said looking up from his sketch and hiding it from Caroline.

"I don't know what to write!"

"Need help?"

"Yeah, but later, I want a break. What are you working on?" she said walking behind him and put her arms on his shoulders and reached for his sketchbook. He stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"I don't wanna show you just yet. I'm not finished."

"So? I've never seen your art. I'm intrigued."

"I know love, but I want to show you something well done."

"I'm sure everything you draw is well done." She grabbed the sketchbook but he stopped her once again.

"Klaus!" She whined

"Caroline!" He imitated.

"Ugh fine, don't show me. But you'll have to soon."

"I know." He said smirkingly.

"Now about that break" She said in a seducing way. Then she went to face him and put her hands on the arm rest. Caroline leaned in and kissed him.

"If your doing this to take a break, we should do this more often." He sat her in his lap and kissed her again. "Agreed." she said in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his hands on her waist so she doesn't fall. Caroline slid her tongue through his mouth and heard Klaus growl. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it up and down. She stood up a little to remove the sketchbook and was about to throw it to the bed when she jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. Klaus was dumbfound but came back to reality quickly and got up from the chair.

"Caroline!" He yelled annoyingly.

"Klaus!" She imitated with a smirk. She looked down at the sketch. Her mouth opened in shock. She took in all the features and looked up at her boyfriend. The drawing was of her on their _first_ date.

 _"_ _Ugh, I don't know what to wear! Help me!" Caroline screamed while turning to her friends._

 _"_ _Relax, Care! Did he tell you where your going?" Elena asked._

 _"_ _No! He said it was a surprise or whatever!"_

 _"_ _Does he know you hate surprises?" Bonnie asked._

 _"_ _Of course he does!"_

 _"_ _Just text him, or even better call." Elena suggested._

 _"_ _I guess I'll have to." She got her phone and called Klaus. While it was ringing Elena whispered "Put it on speaker." Caroline rolled her eyes but obliged._

 _"_ _Hello love."_

 _"_ _Hey Klaus. Sorry to- um bother you but you don't want to tell me where we're going and I don't know what the hell to wear." she said annoyed. Since they've agreed to go out, she's not afraid to be real with him._

 _"_ _Wear something fancy, but not extremely."_

 _"_ _Alright, thanks!"_

 _"_ _I'll pick you up in your room, is that ok?"_

 _"_ _That's perfect." She said smiling while bushing. They hung up and she went back to looking for an outfit._

 _"_ _Awwww." Elena and Bonnie said together._

 _"_ _You guys are so cute!" Bonnie said._

 _"_ _Definitely! You guys should totally double date with me and Stef, and if Bon decided to actually act like a couple with Marcel, we could triple date!" Elena said_

 _"_ _Ok, let's get you ready!" Bonnie said ignoring Elena's remark_ ** _XX_**

 _The girls decided for Caroline to wear a white flow dress with pumps and they helped her apply some makeup._

 _She sat in the chair in front of the mirror and faced her friends._

 _"_ _Heavy or light makeup?" Elena asked_

 _"_ _In between." Bonnie got the makeup bag and took out the eyeshadow palette. She looked through and put a nude-brown on Caroline. Then, Elena put some eyeliner and mascara. Caroline grabbed the red lipstick and applied it perfectly. She looked at her outfit and smiled._

 _"_ _Care you look beautiful!" Elena said_

 _"_ _Yeah, Klaus is gonna drop dead."_

 _Caroline was about to grab her purse when they heard a knock._

 _Elena opened it and she saw Klaus with a white button down shirt tucked into black pants with dress shoes. He saw Caroline and his mouth dropped open._

 _"_ _Klaus close your mouth, you'll get flies." Caroline said smiling._

 _"_ _I can't help it, you look magnificent." She slightly blushed._

 _"_ _AWWW! You guys are the cutest." Bonnie and Elena said._

 _"_ _Are you ready love?" Klaus asked while putting arm out._

 _"_ _Yeah. See you guys later!" She said grabbing Klaus._

 _"_ _Wanna bet when they're gonna get married?!" Bonnie said jokingly._

 ** _XX_**

 _Klaus and Caroline walked out of campus and went to a car. Klaus opened the passenger seat for Caroline._

 _"_ _Is this your car?"_

 _"_ _It is. You don't mind us driving do you?"_

 _"_ _No, not at all. But is the place far?"_

 _"_ _About twenty minutes driving. But we can go somewhere walking distance if you'd like."_

 _"_ _No Klaus. You planned this date and I want it to go exactly as that even if I don't know what you have planned." She went inside and put on her seatbelt while Klaus went in and did the same._

 _Twenty Minutes later, Klaus and Caroline got to a nice Cuban restaurant called Havana Central in Times Square._

 _"_ _Its one of my favorites. I hope you like Cuban love."_

 _"_ _I've actually never tried it."_

 _"_ _Well you'll love it. And if you don't then I'll get you anything you want in Times Square."_

 _"_ _I think I'm about to fake not liking it!" Klaus chucked and went to the front desk._

 _"_ _Hi, how can I help you?"_

 _"_ _I have reservations for two under Mikaelson." The waiter looked for Klaus and took them to their table. Caroline looked at the menu and was amazed by the food._

 _"_ _They're so many selections. I don't know what to pick."_

 _"_ _I recommend the_ Ropa Vieja _."_

 _"_ _The what?"_

 _"_ _Braised Beef"_

 _"_ _Ohh, sorry. I don't know much Spanish."_

 _"_ _That's alright." Klaus said chuckling._

 _"_ _Hey my name's Julia and I'm gonna be your waiter tonight, are you ready to order?"_

 _"_ _Caroline love, are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'll have a Ropa Vieja."_

 _"_ _And I'll have the Pernil Asado." The waitress left and Klaus and Caroline started telling each other little details about each other. Their food got there and Caroline tried her meal._

 _"_ _OMG! This is amazing!" She moaned._

 _"_ _I knew you'd like it." They ate their meal and 30 minutes later Klaus and Caroline were walking to Klaus' car._

 _While Klaus was driving, Caroline broke the awkward silence. "Do you mind if I put some music?"_

 _"_ _Not at all love." Caroline turned on the radio and the first thing came up was "I Hate U, I Love U" BY Gnash"_

 _"_ _I love this song!" Caroline started singing and Klaus couldn't help but stare at her. He had to keep his eyes on the road but he was listening to her intensely._ She sounds angelic _Klaus thought._

 _"Don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you... I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you. I hate you, I love you. I hate that I want you. You want her, you need her and I would never be her."_

 _"When the song ended, Klaus immediately looked at Caroline and smiled. She noticed and blushed._

 _"_ _Sorry if I bursted your eardrum."_

 _"_ _On the contrary love you sounded amazing, I didn't know you could sing."_

 _"_ _I don't usually. The only place I do sing is in the shower."_

 _"_ _Well your phenomenal. You should sing infant of people."_

 _"_ _Thank you." The car stopped and Caroline took off her seat belt and got out the car. They went inside campus. While walking Caroline intertwined her hands with Klaus' and looked at him. He looked at their hands and then at Caroline, he smiled at her and she smiled back. They reached her room and since it was late, the halls were empty._

 _"_ _Thank you, for the best date ever. I had a lot of fun tonight."_

 _"_ _I'm glad you did." They looked at each other and both leaned in. When they felt each others breaths on their mouth, Caroline spoke._

 _"_ _Please don't hurt me." She whispered to him._

 _"_ _I don't ever intend too." He whispered back and broke the space between them. Caroline put her hands on his shoulders and Klaus put his on her back. The kiss was hard but passionate. They pulled away and looked at each other once again._

 _"_ _So does this make us official?" Caroline joked._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you want me to ask first love?"_

 _"_ _Well what are you waiting for?" She said and he chucked. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and looked at her._

 _"_ _Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor of being my amazing girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _I wouldn't want to be anything else." She said grabbing him by the collar and kissing him._

"You drew me?!"

"I hope your not mad."

"Mad?! How could I be, its beautiful. But is this how you see me?"

"Beautiful? Amazing?"

"Yeah. I mean I know its me, but the beauty doesn't look like me." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, you are beautiful, and this is how I drew you because thats how you look. Magnificent." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

"How did I get so lucky with someone as awesome as you?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

* * *

 **A/N: So hope you guys liked it. I am writing my second part of the Teacher/ Student Au. so Byee! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13:Steven and Liz

**A/N: I'm trying to make chapters, I really am, but its hard with school right now so I'm sorry for being inactive. I made this chapter quickly so its really bad, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. So enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 _RING RING RING_

Caroline shot up and looked at her night stand to see it was _her_ phone ringing and she groaned.

"Care! Its like 9 AM on a saturday, who the hell is calling at this time?" Elena yelled. Caroline picked up her phone and saw the name and it said _Steven._

"Steven you better be dying right now or I'm gonna kill you myself whenever I see you."

"Well your getting your chance now because I just got off my plane and I'm in JFK."

"WHAT! OMG! You're here?! Now? How long will you get here I have to get ready."

"Relax, me and your mom will be there in two hours."

"My mom?! Steven no…"

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to see her sometime. Now get ready, see you soon. And prepare Lena, Bon, and any cute boy who you like." He said whispering the last part.

"STEVEN!"

"Love you, kisses." He hanged up and Caroline got up to open her friends sheets to wake them up.

"Wake up girls! Steven is coming! Oh and my mom."

"Ugh, why so early?"

"Don't know and don't care. At least I get to see them."

"I'll shower first since I do it faster than you two. To not waste time, look for your clothes." Bonnie said and walked to the bathroom.

"You go next since they're your family." Elena said. After they picked their clothes, Bonnie came out the bathroom and Caroline grabbed her clothes and ran in.

 **XX**

"No Bonnie, that goes next to your bed! And Elena that goes near the couch! Ugh, my mom and Steven are almost here and this place is a mess!" Caroline said frustrated.

"Care, Relax! I'm sure they won't say anything." Bonnie said reassuringly.

"I know but I still want this place to be-" Caroline was interrupted by a knock on the door. All the girls looked at the door nervously.

"Caroline, love. Are you there?" Klaus said. Caroline let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked towards the door.

"Klaus, hey." Caroline said still a little nervous.

"I came to bring you your textbook. You left it yesterday and thought you might need it to study." He handed it to her and she threw it in her bed.

"Thanks."

"Love, What's wrong?" Klaus asked while walking in.

"My mom and dad's partner are coming in like 15 minutes. And I'm freaking out."

"Care, they're your parents, you don't have to freak out." Elena said.

"I know but I am."

"Do you want me to stay so you wouldn't be as nervous. Hey I could even act super embarrassing to make you look better and not be as nervous." Caroline laughed which made Klaus smile.

"That would be great, but I want my parents to actually like my boyfriend."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I could just act like my brother Kol."

"No, its ok. And you don't have to stay either. Don't you have a class in like 20 minutes?"

"Yes, sadly. I should get going, but I can come back later, if you wanted me to."

"That would be great." Caroline said. She walked Klaus to the door and kissed him. They pulled away by a cough which was Elena and Bonnie's.

"I'm pretty sure you two forgot we were in the room, but since you're so cute together, we'll allow it. For now." Elena said.

"Thanks girls." Caroline said.

"I'll see you later, love." Caroline closed the door but when she turned around to walk towards her bed, there was another knock. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Shouldn't we ask you that? Since you're literally having a heart attack." Bonnie asked in a joking way.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let me get this over with." Caroline turned back around, gave her biggest Miss Mystic Falls smile and opened the door to find Stefan.

"OH COME ON!" Caroline yelled angrily.

"Good morning to you too." Stefan said while walking in and closing the door.

"Hey Stef. Don't mind her, Steven and Sheriff are supposed to be here and you're the second person to knock and it isn't them." Elena said walking up to him and giving him a light peck.

"Sorry Stef, but I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen them in three years and apparently my mom wants to make amends which I'm not ready for." There was another knock on the door and Caroline huffed. She walked towards the door and opened it quickly.

"What?!" She looked up and saw her mom and Steven shocked.

"Oh my god! Mom, Steven! I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Caroline said embarrassedly.

"Its ok Care." Liz said.

"Come in." Caroline said moving out the way to let them in. They walked inside and saw all of Caroline's friends.

"Oh you four never separate, do you?" Steven said joking. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"They are my best friends and Bonnie and Elena are my roommates."

"Oh, how great. They keep you company." Liz said.

"Yeah… Um- where are you guys staying?" Caroline said trying to avoid her mother.

"In a hotel and we're here for a week since Liz has to go back to work and we know college can get hectic." Steven said.

"Yeah, it can."

"Care, me and Stefan have medicine exam in 5 minutes. Sorry, but we have to go." Elena said while getting her bookbag and walking out.

"It was nice to see you Ms. Forbes, you two Steven" Stefan said following Elena out.

"Well, I guess you have classes later too, so we'll get going and settle down." Liz said while getting up and walking out.

"I'll meet you out in a few Liz." Steven said. Liz walked out and he looked at Caroline.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Bonnie said getting her book bag and walking out.

"Hey kiddo. I know this is weird but she's your mom." Steven said while hugging Caroline.

"Yeah, a mom who wasn't one when I was raped. Hell Steven, you were a better mom and your a guy." Caroline said angrily.

"Well, I am gay. But not the point, she is your mother and you have to make amends sooner than later. There will be a time when she's not around you'll regret not being with her."

"I know, I know. I'll try but I won't make promises."

"Hey, I'm meaning to ask how many people knocked on your door thinking it was us?"

"Just Klaus and Stefan."

"Klaus? Who's Klaus? Is he your boyfriend? Is he cute? Do you have a picture?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. Yes he's cute, Yes I have pictures Ill show you later. He's Stefan's old friend from New Orleans, his roommate and... my boyfriend." Caroline blushed.

"Oh my god! Caroline your first boyfriend in three years! Does he know about Damon?"

"Yes, he knows and he's ok with it."

"Then he's a keeper. When does your class end?"

" Starts at 1:30 and ends 4:00 why?"

"Lets meet somewhere at 5, just us tho. I wanna catch up and sometime this week meet that boyfriend of yours. But with your mom of course." Steven walked towards the door and hugged Caroline.

"See you later Kiddo."

"Bye Steven."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so way worse than I thought, I'm so sorry, but I sort of forgot that I made Caroline and Steven talk before Klaroline became a thing, so I'm doing this now. I don't know if they'll be for a while, but I know that Liz and Steven will be here for at least 2 or 3 more chapters. Anyways sorry for this horrible but quick chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and** **Review! I don't get as much feedback as I would like. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hanging with Steven

**A/N: Hey guys! So I found this chapter in my computer and I'm posting it now but later when I finish with homework, I'll write the next chapter! Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"I just don't know if he's ready to meet my mom and Steven yet." Caroline yelled angrily yelling at her friends.

"Well he did make a joke about it so I'm pretty sure he is." Bonnie said

"Exactly, a joke.-" She took a deep breath and looked at her friends. "- Guys, I want Klaus to meet my family really bad. I mean he is my first boyfriend in three years, but if he's not ready, then I can't push him. And _I_ need to want to see my mom for Klaus to see her too."

"Then make amends. Its not ideal, but Care there will be a day where your mom just isn't here anymore. Take it from me who had my parents one day and lost them both the next." Elena said.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna meet Steven right now, so might as well talk to my mom too. See you girls later." She left her dorm room and accidentally knocked into a strong pair of arms. Caroline looked up and saw her boyfriend.

"Klaus, hey."

'Hello, love. Where are you off to?"

"To meet Steven at the cafe."

"I'll walk you, if you'd like. I want to talk to you, so might as well."

"Ok. What do you want to talk about." Caroline said walking slowly but also feeling nervous. _Does he want to break up? Oh no._ Caroline thought. Klaus probably read her mind because he intwined their hands together.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad. Its rather good actually."

"Good, you scared me for a second."

"I have been thinking for a few weeks how it has been amazing with you and I want us to have more alone of course for me to have my personal space. So I'm planning to buy an apartment." Caroline stopped walking.

"An apartment?! Klaus, thats amazing. Have you looked at places yet?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping you would help me look for somewhere near here and with furniture if its not a problem."

"I'd love to! I love planning so its not a big deal."

"Great!" They reached their destination and looked at each other, they were about to say goodbye when someone interrupted them.

"Care! I can't believe we got here together-" Steven said but looked next to Caroline and saw a guy- a rather handsome one at that. "- Care, who's this?"

"Steven this is Klaus… my um-" Klaus saw Caroline a bit nervous, so he interrupted her.

"Her boyfriend sir. Its a pleasure to meet you, I've heard many things about you." Klaus said taking his hand out. Steven smiled and shook it.

"All bad things I hope." Steven said joking.

"Not at all." Klaus said smiling.

"Well, Steven we should get in. Klaus I'll see-" Caroline was interrupted by Steven.

"Klaus, you should join us."

"I think Klaus has plans so-"

"Nope, I don't have anything to do for another hour. I would love to join you."

"Great. I'll meet you two inside." Steven said and walked in.

"Klaus, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to Caroline, trust me. But it sounds like you don't want me to."

"No!-" Caroline said quickly. "- Its not that. Its that I wasn't sure if were serious enough for you to meet my parents. I want you to, I just didn't know if you did."

"I do, Caroline. If it were up to me, I would meet your entire family." Caroline smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Lets go inside. If were here for longer, Steven will think we ditched him to have some 'fun'."

 **XX**

"She did not!" Klaus said laughing loudly at what Steven said.

"She did! We were all trying so hard not to laugh." Steven said happily.

"Ok, we get it. I was super clumsy as a kid." Caroline said rolling her eyes."

"But its so intriguing to hear your childhood funniest moments."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go to London and tell your family to tell me your embarrassing moments as a kid." Caroline laughed.

"If you'd like, although there isn't anything embarrassing about me. Mostly adorable."

"There's that arrogance I like so much."

"You two are so adorable!" Steven interrupted.

"So we've been told." Klaus said grabbing Caroline's hand and rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking. How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost three months." Caroline said.

"And your this cute already? I don't wanna see you together when you've been dating for a year!" Steven laughed but it took Klaus and Caroline off guard. _A year?!_ They both thought. Will they be together for a year? _I hope so._ Caroline thought.

"And I don't wanna bring this up or be the protective father, but you either hear it from me or from Liz and she brought her gun. But Klaus, you know that Caroline has been sexually abused by her ex-boyfriend. Correct?"

Caroline stiffened and Klaus felt it so he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Yes, sir. And this doesn't change by feelings toward Caroline. I care about her deeply and my feelings wont change anytime soon." Caroline looked at Klaus surprised and glad.

"That's really sweet. I hope your right about your feelings not changing because if Caroline comes home crying saying you broke her heart; you don't even have to worry about Liz."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Klaus got a text from Marcel asking him where he was and Klaus groaned.

"As much as I would love to stay, my roommate needs me and I have class. Caroline, love, I'll call you tonight-" He kissed Caroline's cheek briefly and shook Steven's hand. "- Mr Forbes it was-"

"Klaus, please. Call me Steven."

"All right. It was very nice meeting you Steven." Klaus walked out of the cafe and Caroline looked at Steven.

"He's a keeper."

"He really is." Caroline said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a really short chapter and it has Klaroline fluff, so I hope you guys liked it. I'm getting an idea for next chapter and it might be a long one if things go according to plan. Anyways Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review! Until Next Time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Arguments

**A/N: No, your eyes aren't deceiving you. Yes, I am updating two days in a row! Last chapter was short and this one isn't as long either but it's really dramatic so Enjoy! See you guys below!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 _Can we have lunch together after your class?- Mom_

Caroline had to read the text five times to fully understand what her mother wanted to do. _She wanted to have lunch?!_ Caroline thought. She was interrupted by the Professor calling her.

"Ms. Forbes can you answer the question instead?"

"Um- um…"

"Next time I catch you texting in class, you'll be escorted outside." Caroline fell back on her chair and huffed.

 **XX**

"Then go." Bonnie told Caroline about her mom.

"But its gonna be weird! Ugh and because of her, I got in trouble in class for texting."

"You should've ignored your phone buzzing." Elena said.

"Are you two on my side or my moms?"

"The side of mother and daughter getting along." Bonnie said

""Just go and listen to her." Elena said.

" I don't think I can." Caroline huffed.

"Care! I love you, but can you please stop acting like a brat about this?! She is your mother!" Elena shouted angrily.

"A brat?! Yeah your right! She is my mother, the same mother that basically ignored me since I was seven because my father left us! The same mother who didn't help me when I was fucking raped for God sakes! Yeah, I'm being a complete brat about my mother who apparently is an angel!"

"Care, chill. And I'm sorry but Elena has a point." Bonnie said interrupting this heated fight.

"She has a point? You think I'm being a brat?"

"Caroline, I lost my mother and father when I was just 17 and almost died the same day! Bonnie's mom left her when she was a baby and her father is always traveling! Your the only one with a damn parent and you don't even appreciate that! YOU HAVE A PARENT! WE DON'T AND YOU DON'T APPRECIATE THAT!"

The room went so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Caroline was speechless. So she did the only thing she thought of, she left.

 **XX**

"Caroline! I'm so glad you agreed to meet with me." Liz said while Caroline sat down.

"Hi, mom." Caroline said dryly. She was still angry from the fight with Elena and Bonnie but tried to calm herself.

"Hey sweetie. How has your day been?"

"Mom, can we please not act like we're close. You want to talk and I'm here to listen."

"All right. I'll just start. Caroline, I'm so sorry I haven't been the best mother to yo-"

"The best mother to me? That's an understatement."

"I know but it started after your dad left us for Steven. I didn't know what to do, so I just married my job and shut you down. And then he died and you were devastated and I didn't know how to make you feel better since I didn't really _know you_ that well. And finally the thing with Damon happened and I just couldn't comprehend it. My little girl was abused by someone I thought was my friend."

"But you didn't do anything mom. And I don't mean cop wise, even though he was only in jail for a few months, you weren't an actual mom to me and that's who I needed the most. Not Stefan not Elena, not Bonnie, or even Steven. But _you_ and you weren't there to be the mom I needed."

"I know Caroline, but I after your father I just shut everyone out. It was easier."

"NOT FOR ME! I had to grow up at Bonnie's house or Elena's. I was acting like a teenager before I turned 10." Caroline shouted but relaxed when she felt hot tears down her cheeks.

"I know honey. I'm so sorry. How can I make this up to you?"

"I don't know if you can." Caroline got up and looked at her mother one more time.

"Bye Mom." Caroline walked outside as fast as she can and started crying. She then took her phone out and called Klaus.

"Seems as if I mentally called you by accident. Or you can tell that I've been thinking about you." Klaus said happily and waited for a snarky remark from Caroline but all he heard was a weep.

"Caroline, love. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Not really no. Can we meet up?"

"Of course, wherever you want."

"Your room, if your roommates aren't there, I'll see you in 15."

"Alright-" Right when she was about to hang up Klaus called her again.

"Oh, and Caroline. Whatever happened. Just know, I'll always be there for you." She smiled and felt the tears again.

 **XX**

Caroline went into Klaus's room without knocking. When she spotted him in his room, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked while hugging back.

"I'm better now that I'm with you."

"Cheesy, but I'll take it-" He untangled himself from her and sat on his bed, she followed. "What happened?"

"This might take a while."

"I have time. I will always have time for you." Caroline smiled and intertwined her hands with him. She told him everything. From the way her mother practically abandoned her the time her parents divorced, to how she wasn't there for Caroline when her father died, to when she was abused and her mother was Sheriff Forbes, not her mother. She talked about the fight her, Bonnie and Elena had earlier today. And she told Klaus how Liz wanted to talk to her and make amends, but Caroline couldn't stand it and left. When she finished Klaus was left speechless.

"Klaus? Are you still here?"

"Yes, I'm listening. Just trying to process everything." Klaus said without looking at her. He got up and rubbed his temples with his fingers slowly.

"Caroline, they have a point."

"Which one of the three?" Caroline said sadly.

"All of them."

"Klaus, my mother left me everyday to work because she shut everyone out after my dad. I don't know if I can forgive her." She said getting up and walking slowly towards him.

"I know Caroline, but you have a mother who actually cares about you, which is something I people normally don't have."

"Oh my gosh! Does no one understand me today?!"

" I understand what you are saying. But you should forgive her, despite how hard it'll be. I'm saying this of experience. Every time my father abused me, my mother did nothing but watch. She didn't tell him to stop, didn't call the authorities. And for a few years I despised her for it. But when Mikael died, I realized that she couldn't do anything because she was just as scared as I was, and I couldn't be mad at her for that. Me and my mother aren't very close, but we talk every few months. You should do the same with your mother because there will be a time when she's not around anymore and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Klaus, baby, your problem was easier than mine is. It wasn't your mothers fault."

"But it isn't yours either. She was probably devastated when she found out her husband was gay and leaving her with a 7 year old. And when that bloke abused you, took your free will, it scared her. It probably made her realize that she cannot save you from everything in this world."

"That's the thing. She didn't try to save me."

Something in Klaus snapped when Caroline said those nine words. "You don't know that! Caroline, I am trying to make you not do something you'll regret. A very big mistake."

"I'm not making a mistake Klaus! I don't want to forgive my mom yet."

"Caroline, I care about you, deeply. But you are being very difficult and honestly a brat about this. Your mother is trying to make this right and you are not trying at all!" Klaus shouted at her.

"You too?! Wow, I'm just a brat today according to everyone! You know what I don't need this!" Caroline yelled back and started walking out but when she was at the door, she turned around and looked at Klaus one more time.

"You're supposed to be supporting me! Not be against me!"

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart. I'm supposed to be helping you from making the wrong choices."

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" She slammed the door shut and ran away. She was at the front of the University called a cab to pick her up. She felt little tears in her cheek and then let them fall freely, then Caroline started sobbing. While she was crying, she felt little drops of water and looked up at the sky to see that it was raining. _Can this day get any worse?_ She thought to herself. Caroline heard a horn honking and looked up to see a yellow cab. She wiped her tears and got inside the car. "Where to miss?" The cab driver asked. The she thought. _Where am I going? Somewhere peaceful._ "Riverside Park." The man started driving and Caroline looked through the window. She hugged herself while hearing the pitter-patter in the car windows. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You're strong. Your okay. You don't need Elena, or Bonnie, or your mom, or even Klaus._ She thought as she saw her vision blur. Caroline put her hands over her face and cried not caring if the cab driver saw her. _No ones understands me. Everyone's angry with me for trying to protect myself of being hurt once again by my own flesh and blood._ She wiped her tears away and took deep breaths to steady herself. Caroline closed her eyes for a second and that's when she heard the car swerve, Caroline's head hit the seat in front of her and that's when everything went pitch black black.

* * *

 **A/N:Yes Caroline this day just got very worse... Ok don't hate me! I'm very sorry! But I've been planning Caroline being in a car accident since I started** **writing the story, I just didn't know when I was going to do it. Now, here's the bad thing about my double update... I won't be posting for a while again. School is getting very hectic and I don't know if I'll have time to write. So sorry! Bunt don't forget to Favorite Follow, and Review!**


End file.
